I can't go in there again!
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: Sequel to You can't run forever. Tyson's cousin comes to stay, a seriously ill Max disappears, and Kai is forced to come to terms with something he would rather leave alone. RayHilary
1. Chapter 1

I've finally posted the sequel! Yay! I apologise for any OOCness in advance. I will never, _ever_ write anything this long ever again...

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own only this plot, and the OC's.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Hey, Hil?" A soft voice broke through Hilary's doze.

"Yeah? What?" Hillary yawned, feeling a gentle kiss brush her cheek.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mmm?" Hilary rolled over sleepily and forced her eyes open. Ray swam slowly into view. She blinked a few times, yawning again. She couldn't wake up this morning! Grinning, Ray left the room, coming back a few moments later with what looked like a bucket. Urgent warnings were trying to force their way through Hilary's sleep-fogged brain, but, unfortunately for her, they didn't make it in time.

"W-what? Ray, how dare you-" Hilary's splutterings were abruptly cut off as Ray, laughing uncontrollably, threw a towel at her soaking head. Giving up, she dried herself briskly. Lowering the towel from her face, she stuck her tongue out at her mischievous boyfriend, balled the towel up and swung herself out of bed. Looking around, she saw that they were the only ones awake, although anyone with ears could have detected the fact that Tyson wasn't awake. It was probably something to do with the deafening snoring. She giggled as she saw Kenny, who was using Dizzi as a pillow. Obviously, he'd been up late last night. Mind you, they all had. "Now then, what were you saying about breakfast?" she asked.

"Just follow me!" said Ray, bowing low.

Half an hour later, Hilary was sitting in front of the best breakfast she'd had for months.

"This is delicious, Ray!" she said through a mouthful of bacon and eggs. "How did you do it?"

"Practice!" yelled Ray from the kitchen. Suddenly, a massive thump came from upstairs. They both winced automatically. "Tyson's up!" giggled Hillary. A few moments later, Tyson's sleepy head appeared round the doorway. He saw the food and his eyes lit up. "Want some?" asked Hillary sweetly, holding the plate of bacon up.

"Yes!"

"Tough. Go and ask Ray to cook you something."

"Okay…RAY!" he bellowed. Hilary slammed her hands over her ears.

"YES?" Ray yelled back.

"WOTCHA COOKING?"

"WHAT D'YOU WANT?"

"AS MUCH AS YOU'VE GOT!"

"OKAY!"

Ray walked in, carefully balancing a heaped plateful. He put it down in front of Tyson, and then went back into the kitchen. He appeared with his own plate, took off his apron and got eating with almost as much enthusiasm as Tyson. Hilary averted her face in disgust as the boys dug in. Ten minutes later, Tyson declared himself "Finished!" closely followed by Ray. The two of them wilted under Hilary's scathing gaze and Ray desperately cast around for a change of subject.

"They're finally letting Kai out, guys. He's coming here today."

"At last!" exclaimed Hilary, all thoughts of disgusting eating habits forgotten. "It's been a month!"

"Oh yeah, old sourpuss back again!" said Tyson moodily. Ray laughed.

"Come on Tyson, just because you had one little argument a couple of weeks ago doesn't mean Kai'll hold you to it!"

"Kai doesn't forgive that easily. And it wasn't little." Tyson muttered under his breath.

"Oh well, what else is new?" muttered Hilary, rolling her eyes.

"Do you two want me to go and get Max up?" asked Tyson a few minutes and several bacon sandwiches later.

"Yeah, okay." answered Hilary. If she stayed with Tyson one more second, she was going to hit something, preferably him! As Tyson ran upstairs, she fell backwards with a melodramatic groan. "God! He is so annoying!" Ray laughed merrily, draping one arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, Hil! You know he isn't that bad!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Nice to see how I'm appreciated!" Tyson smirked gleefully. Ray and Hilary spun around guiltily. Tyson and Max were standing in the doorway. Ray shook himself and stepped forwards.

"Hey, Max! Want something to eat?" he smiled. Max smiled back, sitting down on an extra chair.

"No thanks, Ray. I'm not that hungry." Tyson mimed fainting. Ray's eyes widened in mock shock.

"Are you sure, Max?" he said teasingly, while Tyson waved some leftover bacon under Max's nose.

"Yes, I'm sure!" said Max.

"Positive?" Tyson asked coaxingly.

"I said yes!" Max snapped, anger flashing in his sea-blue eyes.

"Are you all right, Max?" asked Hilary worriedly. Max nodded, thinking quickly

"Yeah, I'm fine Hillary. Just got about two hours sleep last night, that's all." He yawned widely. "You and everybody else!" muttered Tyson. "That's the last time we watch Point Horror for three hours solid! I couldn't get to sleep at all!"

"Wow! Must've been scarier than we thought!" teased Hillary. Tyson scowled at her, dodging a slap.

"So, do you want anything at all? To eat, I mean?" asked Ray nervously, knowing he was pushing his luck. Max sighed.

"Yeah, get me an orange juice and scrambled egg."

"All right," Ray said, disappearing into the kitchen. "Coming right up!" When everyone was settled down, Tyson caught Hilary's eye, wanting her permission to speak. First time for everything, thought Hilary wryly as she nodded her head a fraction. Tyson cleared his throat loudly, attracting everyone's attention.

"Umm… I don't really know how to put this…" Tyson said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand in embarrassment. Hilary scowled.

"Get on with it!" she snapped. Tyson took a deep breath.

"Mycousin'scomingtoday." he said quickly. Hillary narrowed her eyes as she puzzled this statement out.

"What are you talking about, Tyson? Your cousin?"

"It's just for two days, counting today. Because my aunt's having another baby. She phoned up last night. She sounded desperate." So did Tyson, Ray thought, watching Hilary's face carefully. Hillary sighed.

"How old?" she demanded.

"Three."

"Name?"

"Sarah."

"Tyson, I can't believe - you are the most - argh! Why do you always do this to me?" Hilary grinned exasperatedly and punched Tyson lightly on the arm. "Okay, okay. But if anything goes wrong, you have to deal with it."

"When?" This was from Ray, who looked as if he might burst out laughing any minute.

"Dunno. 'Bout lunchtime. Why?" Tyson asked, confused.

"Just wondering what Kai'll say to this when he finds out!" chuckled Ray.

"Oh sugar!" Tyson fumed. "I never thought of that!"

"Now, why aren't I surprised?" asked Hilary sarcastically. Max put his fork down, stood up slowly and made his way towards the door, hoping he wouldn't be noticed by Hilary or Tyson, who were glaring daggers at each other, fists clenched.

Once he was out of the lounge, Max sagged against the wall. Letting out a long breath, he sank down to the floor, coughing violently. He hated lying to his friends, but he hated fuss more. He'd been feeling rough for a day or two now, but he felt awful now. He dragged himself upstairs, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep until he felt less ill.

"Hey, Max!" Max groaned inwardly, turning slightly away, hoping to show Kenny that he wasn't interested. He just didn't have energy to try and be his normal, cheerful self. But, oblivious as always, Kenny walked in front of Max, proudly holding out his newest invention, as Hilary called the high-tech things he was constantly creating. They were all very useful, but right now, Max would rather have stuck his head down the loo than listen to Kenny rambling on.

"Look, Max! Give me your blade." Kenny ordered excitedly. Max dug Draciel out of his pocket and threw it at Kenny, who caught it clumsily. He took off the attack ring and placed a miniscule bit of metal on the underside of it, keyed a few numbers into the box he was holding in his hands and screwed the top back on. "There!" he said proudly. Max sighed. God, he felt awful!

"Go on then, Kenny. What's it do?" he said tiredly. Kenny's face lit up like a light-bulb, making Max feel bad for not paying him attention before.

"Well, it's a transmitter. It tells you where the magnet - which is this," Kenny indicated the bit of metal attached to Draciel. "-tells you where it is." He launched into a long-winded explanation concerning computers and some sort of algebra, but Max wasn't paying attention anymore, his head starting to spin. He cut in on Kenny abruptly.

"By the way, Kenny," he interrupted. "Kai's out of hospital. And Tyson's cousin's coming to visit."

"What?"

"Ask them." Max said, walking off. Trying to keep his eyes open, he kicked his shoes off, pulled off his top and crawled into bed, falling asleep before his head touched the pillow.

Max stretched, yawning, and forced himself to sit up. He felt a lot better, he decided. Still a bit cold and woozy, but he could cope with it. He looked at the clock.

"Twelve o'clock. I wonder if Kai or, what's her name, Sarah's arrived yet?" he muttered to himself. He yanked his top back on and swung himself out of bed, steadying himself as the room blurred slightly. He walked carefully down the stairs and into the lounge, where the others were waiting. Everyone looked up when he came in.

"Kai not arrived yet, guys?" he asked, looking round the room. Ray shook his head

"Nope." He started laughing. "And when he does arrive, Tyson's got about two minutes to find a very good place to hide before Sarah arrives and he's got to explain himself!" Max grinned, settling himself on one of the armchairs scattered about the room.

"So, guys. Wanna hear a joke?" Nods and yeses came from everyone. Max sat back more comfortably. "Okay, then. So, there's this guy…" Just as he started, the door was pushed open. Max looked interestedly at the different reactions around the room. Kenny and Tyson both tensed up, neither of them smiling. Hilary straightened up fussily. And Ray just shifted in his chair, eyes dancing with laughter. All eyes were glued to the door as Kai entered the room.

* * *

First chapter is done! Reveiw, please? I'm not updating untilI have at least three good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter's up! I'm sorry it's a bit short, hope you like it!

* * *

Without speaking, Kai made his way to the sofa in the middle of the room and sat down heavily on it, glaring around the room. Everyone quickly averted his or her eyes. Casually, knowing that Kai hated anything he classed as being "soft", Ray sat up slightly in his chair. "Hey, Kai! Long time no see." Kai grunted in reply. Meanwhile, Hilary had noticed a nurse they knew from the hospital coming up the stairs outside the door. She went out to meet her, knowing Kai's opinion on hospitals. The nurse smiled, obviously realising why Hilary had come out, and put something in Hilary's hand. Hilary looked down. Painkillers. Strong ones. Only a couple of steps down from morphine. She looked at the nurse, confused.

"He gets…headaches." the nurse explained. "He hates taking them, but he will if he has to." Hilary nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" the nurse smiled. "Say hi to the others for me!"

"Okay," Hilary said, watching her walk away. She turned and went back inside, to a scene of complete chaos.

Kai was standing over a cowering Tyson, violet eyes flashing dangerously as he gave him a furious tongue-lashing.

"Of all the stupid, irresponsible things to do! God, I don't know why I bother, it's not like you're actually going to remember any of this, not once I'm through with you…" Obviously, Tyson had just told Kai about Sarah. Hilary tiptoed over to where Max and Ray were splitting their sides with silent laughter. Ray raised a hand in greeting. Hillary smiled her acknowledgment, holding out the painkillers for both of the boys to see. Max recognised them even faster than Hilary had, and screwed up his face in disgust, remembering them only too well from his time with appendicitis.

"Poor Kai!" he whispered, stifling a giggle. "These taste awful!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Someone answer that." said Kai curtly, contemptuously brushing past Tyson and sitting back down on the sofa. Collecting himself, Tyson got up and pulled the door open.

"Hi Uncle Charlie!" he said, casting a nervous look at Kai.

"Hey, Tyson!" They slapped hands. Tyson's uncle looked behind him. "Sarah! Sarah? Oh there you are! Look Tyson, I gotta go. If you need me, you know the number, right?" Tyson nodded.

Inside, the rest of the team heard a child's voice calling loudly,

"Ty! Ty! Up! Up! UP!" They heard Tyson chuckling merrily.

"Okay, okay, Sarah! You win! I give up!" Tyson came through the door with his triumphant cousin settled high on his shoulders. He swung her down. "Sarah, meet my friends!" Max studied the little girl intently. She was pretty, he thought. The little girl was skinny, with thick, chin length black hair and startling green eyes. Sarah caught him looking at her, and toddled over, sitting down with a bump by his feet. Max slid down to the floor next to her and felt himself under scrutiny every bit as intense as his own had been. "This is Max," said Tyson. Sarah studied him for a few more moments, then smiled and clambered into Max's lap, poking interestedly at his blond hair.

"Mac!" she said blissfully. Everyone's jaw hit the floor. Tyson looked, amazed, at the sight.

"Well," he said, grinning. "I've never seen her do that before!" Max smiled. He'd always loved little kids. This was cool!

"Hey, Sarah? Do you want to go and see Tyson's other friends now?" Max said. Sarah looked up, pouted, then nodded. Max carefully lifted her out of his lap and, grinning mischievously, led her over to Kenny. "Kenny." he said, then sat back to enjoy the fun.

"Relax, Chief!" Tyson called. "Just let her size you up!"

"O-okay!" stammered Kenny, staring nervously at the little girl in front of him. "I'm not too good with little kids…" Ignoring all the talking, Sarah sat down in front of him and swept him from head to foot with a long gaze. It took her much longer than it had with Max, but eventually, she nodded in satisfaction and took a few unsteady steps away.

"Kenny." she pronounced, turning around to find her next new friend. Hilary, on purpose, stretched hugely, capturing Sarah's attention. Sarah wandered over. Instead of looking at each other, the two girls touched hands briefly, before Hillary lifted her up onto her lap. Both of them were smiling.

"Hilary." Hillary said. Sarah nodded happily.

"Hilly." She scrambled off Hillary's lap and went over to Ray. Ray got down on his hands and knees and they stared at each other.

"Hey, Sarah!" Tyson said from the other side of the room. "That's Ray." Sarah looked carefully at Ray, noticing his incredibly long hair, amber eyes, and longer than normal canine teeth. She frowned, screwing her face up in thought.

"No. He not Ray. He…Pussy!" she cried triumphantly. Pussy! Kai's mouth twitched slightly at the look on Ray's face. Alerted by the movement, Sarah toddled towards Kai, completely unaware of everyone behind her rising to their feet. Kai locked eyes with her. Still annoyed with Tyson, his gaze was fiercer than he or Sarah expected. The little girl's bottom lip trembled dangerously and she ran back to Tyson and buried her face in his leg. Tyson glared at Kai, who glared back and turned away, ashamed but determined not to show it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again.

"What is this, a game of "everyone come in"?" asked Ray, annoyed, pulling himself out of his chair.

"Max, Kenny," Kai said quickly.

"Yeah?" they replied in unison. Ray paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"Get the kid out of here." He pointed impatiently at Sarah.

"What?"

"Why?"

"I not kid!" the three of them spluttered. Kai didn't answer for a minute, eyes glued to the door.

"Just do it. Now!" Nodding, Max dragged the still protesting Kenny and Sarah out the room, shutting the door partway behind them. Kai's fingers tightened round his blade as Ray swung the door open.

* * *

Ooh, a cliffhanger! REVIEW, PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter!

* * *

The hotel receptionist stood in the doorway. She bobbed her head politely to Tyson, who she knew by reputation. Kai snorted in disgust.

"Get on with it. There's no point making his head even bigger than it is already. There's a limit to how wide you can make a doorway." The girl nodded her head again, hiding a smile.

"Okay, this-" Her lip curled involuntarily "person is demanding to speak to you. He says it's- urgent." Her voice was suddenly loaded with sarcasm. Tyson and Kai exchanged glances. They got quite a lot of people asking to speak to them; it came from being World Champions. Usually, they just had to sign a few autographs and they'd go away. This guy sounded more serious, though. Kai nodded reluctantly.

"Bring him in." The receptionist moved aside, showing the newcomer.

"You okay?" asked the girl. Hilary nodded; the other three were too busy sizing the newcomer up. The receptionist showed her the button in her hand. The message was obvious. If you get in trouble, I can summon security. Hilary smiled and shook her head slightly. No need, thanks. The other girl nodded and retreated. Hilary took another look at the boy and moved closer to Ray. This guy was bad news. None of them had brilliant tempers, and Kai and Tyson were already angry. She hoped there wasn't going to be any fighting…

The newcomer started wandering round the room, insolently looking everybody up and down. Tyson studied him carefully, gritting his teeth in irritation. There was nothing particularly unusual about him, normal blue jeans, ripped navy T-shirt etc, bit short maybe, just something about him that was really annoying. As if he sensed he was under scrutiny, the boy suddenly jerked his head up and began speaking.

Outside, Max pulled away from the door. For no reason that he could think of, he was feeling worse than ever. Shivering, he dragged Sarah from his lap and pushed her at Kenny, who was watching the action inside as if hypnotised. He stumbled unsteadily up the stairs. He fell twice, but didn't stop, desperate to reach the relative safety of the bedroom. He staggered through the doorway, head spinning, and collapsed a few feet away from his bed, unaware that Sarah had followed him up.

"So, this is the famous Bladebreakers, is it? Don't think much of you, myself. My name's Thomas, by the way. Where's that computer geek and the blond one, what's his name again, Max?"

"None of your business!" Tyson growled, taking a few threatening steps forwards. No one insulted his friends and got away with it! Especially slimy little idiots like that! Everyone in the room tensed, knowing how headstrong Tyson was. Thomas looked unconcernedly at the furious Tyson.

"Yeah, well, I make things my business, y'know?" he said, shrugging. Tyson's fists clenched tightly.

"Get out of here, you ba-" He stopped midsentence, with a guilty look at Hilary. Thomas grinned. "What's the matter, Tyson? Can't swear in front of the bitch?" he leered. Goaded beyond his limits, Tyson charged at him, face contorted with rage.

Max slowly came round, realised someone was poking him painfully and rolled over to see who was. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, but he was too tired to care. He tried to focus, and saw a worried Sarah standing over him. She saw he was awake and with a glad cry got down on her hands and knees and hugged him affectionately.

"Bad Mac, sleeping in day very bad for you!" she said sternly. "Not do again!" Max raised himself slowly up onto his elbows, trying to dislodge Sarah. When it became obvious that Sarah was perfectly comfortable and not going to move for a while, Max gave up. He flopped back down again and did something he knew he would regret later.

"Sarah?" he croaked. "Go away…for a little while…okay?" Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she got up and made for the door. She looked behind her. Max seemed to have fallen asleep again. She walked back, intending to wake him up again. As she looked at him, she suddenly remembered something that her mum did if she ever went to sleep in the daytime. Wondering what would happen, she reached down and placed the flat of her palm against Max's forehead. She took it off again hurriedly.

"Ow! Mac hot." she said thoughtfully. Not knowing what to do next, she toddled downstairs to ask Kenny.

When her footsteps had gone, Max carefully opened one eye. Safe. He sat up very slowly, planning what to do next. He spotted the fire escape in the corner of the room. Ignoring the rational part of his brain, which was trying to show him how stupid he was being, he clambered unsteadily to his feet, shrugged on a coat and walked over to the fire escape. Opening the door, a blast of fresh air hit him in the face. Clear-headed for a moment, he looked down and wondering what in the world he was doing. The moment passed, and, not even aware of what he was doing anymore, Max took his first step down the stairs, eyes glazed and fever-bright.

Hilary frantically clutched at Ray's arm.

"Ray! Do something!" Ray held back, a thin smile on his face as he watched Tyson deal Thomas painful punishment for his words. Walking quickly towards the scrapping pair, he pushed them apart. He held Tyson back with his good hand, his broken hand hanging uselessly by his side, and Thomas back with his foot. He drew back, pulling Tyson with him, and addressed Thomas hostilely, giving him a vicious punch for the "bitch" comment.

"What do you want?" Thomas straightened up, spat out a loose tooth and replied, somewhat sullenly,

"My coach wants to know whether your team will battle ours." Ray's jaw dropped. Tyson pulled his beyblade from his pocket and shoved it in Thomas's face.

"Yeah? Give me one second, just one second, and I'll show you how badly you'd lose!" he yelled furiously. Thomas yawned and inspected his fingernails nonchalantly.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that you guys are only World Champions because you've never had any decent competition!" His look turned to fear as the sofa creaked ominously. He was hoisted bodily off the ground by his shirt and shoved half his own height up the wall as Kai finally lost his temper.

* * *

REVIEW, PLEASE! I have none so far! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, short chapter,I know, don't kill me! All opinions welcome, except for unconstructive critiscm. which will be ignored.

* * *

Even when Thomas was half his original height taller, Kai could still stare straight at him.

"Tell me," Kai spat, eyes blazing. "Did you watch the Championship match where Ray ended up in hospital, seriously injured and still won? Or the one where Tyson and his opponent blew a hole in the stadium with their blades and Tyson won that one too?" He pulled Thomas away from the wall and lifted him even higher, directly over his head, the muscles standing out in his neck like ropes. "Or, have you never watched any of our matches? Go on," He was shouting now. "How many times have you actually seen us blade?" Terrified, Thomas shook his head.

"N-None." he gasped out.

"None." Kai's voice dripped sarcasm. "You're out of your league, kid. Go back to mummy and play spinning tops. Let the pros get on with the business." He dropped Thomas in disgust, wiping his hand on his trousers. As the boy limped, shaken, towards the door, Kai turned around, breathing hard.

"Oh yes, and Thomas? Tell your coach that we might consider it, if he can…persuade us a bit better." Defiance flared in Thomas's eyes for a second. Come on." Kai whispered menacingly. "Just try it." Thomas backed down hurriedly, practically running out the door and down the corridor. Kai held up a hand to silence Tyson's enthusiastic whoops, sinking onto the sofa, eyes closed, face creased in pain. The others all filed quickly out of the room, Hilary dropping the pill-bottle on to the sofa. Kai looked at them, grimaced, and swallowed one dry, pulling a face at the taste. Unnoticed by anybody, Thomas stopped halfway down the corridor and pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket.

"Wow!" Kenny's voice greeted them as they opened the door. "That was amazing!"

"You were watching?" asked Hilary.

"Of course!" Kenny exclaimed excitedly. Tyson grabbed Kenny's arm.

"Where's Max?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light, hiding the strange fear he was feeling. Kenny thought back.

"I don't know…Oh! Yes I do! He went upstairs a while ago. I think Sarah followed him up. Hey Sarah," Kenny turned to the little girl, who was clinging possessively to Tyson. "What did you and Max do up there?" Sarah frowned. "Me tried to tell you 'fore, but you no listen!" she said accusingly.

"We're all listening now. Promise!" said Tyson encouragingly. Sarah screwed her face up in thought, then sat comfortably down and began talking. "I follow Mac up stairs and into room with beds in. Then, Mac fall asleep, but he not sleep in bed, he sleep on floor!" Hilary and Ray looked at each other, confused. Tyson just stared down at Sarah.

"What happened then, Sas?" he asked. Sarah thought hard.

"Um…then I go wake Mac up, and tell him he bad boy to sleep in daytime. Then-then," Her lip began to wobble. Recognising the danger signs, Tyson knelt down and put an arm round her "Then, Mac say - he say, GO AWAY!" Sarah sobbed into his shoulder. Tyson made the appropriate comforting sounds, then pulled away. "What happened then?" he asked urgently. Scared by the desperate look in Tyson's eyes, Sarah bit her lip before continuing in a subdued voice. "Then, Mac fall asleep again. So, I remember something Mummy does, and I did it to Mac."

"Show me." Tyson said.

"Um, okay." Sarah reached up and placed her hand on Tyson's forehead. Tyson's brain was racing, trying to translate Sarah's baby language into something that made more sense. Max fell asleep on the floor…Fell onto the floor…fell…deep sleep…unconscious? Fell unconscious? Oh no. Please no…

"What did Max feel like, Sarah?" he asked desperately. Everyone looked at him, wondering why he was panicking.

Sarah shifted slightly. "Mac felt all hot." she said uncertainly. Tyson swore violently and tore upstairs as fast as he could. His voice came down to them.

"Guys! He isn't here!" Ray, Hillary and Kenny exchanged looks, then ran upstairs after him, Ray scooping up Sarah under one arm. Tyson was running round the bedroom panicking, looking everywhere but where Max might be. Hilary looked carefully round the room. Tyson seemed to have been right. Max wasn't there. But where could he be? Sarah, realising they were looking for something, pointed towards the fire escape.

"Look! Door open!" she called. Tyson spun round and ran over to the fire escape.

"You've got to be kidding me! How could he have got down here? Why would he have gone down here?" he pleaded.

"Delirious." said Hilary quietly, speaking slowly as she pieced it together in her mind. "If he was… really ill…he could've been delirious…you don't know what you're doing when you're like that."

Tyson flung himself down the fire escape, but was pulled back by Ray, kicking and struggling.

"No, Tyson, don't be stupid." he said sternly. He looked quickly round the room. "Right. Everyone in the kitchen. Let's figure out what to do next."

* * *

R&R, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Omigod, this is barely even half a normal chapter! Read on, anyway!

* * *

Ray stepped cautiously into the darkened lounge and apprehensively approached the sofa. He did not want to do this. Kai wasn't going to like it one bit. He swallowed and sat down in a chair opposite the sofa. Kai's eyes were closed, but, as they all knew all too well, that was no guarantee he was asleep. Ray took the plunge.

"Kai? We're gonna go look for Max now." He swallowed. Here goes…"W-We need you to stay behind to look after Sarah."

"What! Why, you-_I am not babysitting that little brat_!" As Kai pulled himself upright, eyes blazing with anger, Ray watched, outwardly calm, knowing what would happen and dreading it. Sure enough, before Kai was even halfway up, the colour started draining from his face as his head started pounding fit to burst. Fists clenched, he sank back onto the sofa, breath coming in quick gasps.

"That's why." Ray said quietly. Kai's furious gaze travelled slowly from Ray's face down to his plastered hand. Ray flinched at the deliberate insult, his temper rising.

"Yeah, well, at least I can sit up without turning a different colour!" he said heatedly.

Kai's eyes registered fleeting amusement as he raised a hand in submission. His head hurt too much to bother arguing.

"Touché!" he said hoarsely. Shifting slightly to find a more comfortable position, he become serious again. "How's Tyson taking it?"

"Badly." Ray said unhappily. "We had to tie him to a chair to stop him running off." Kai snorted with laughter.

"You tied him to the chair?"

"Uh huh." Ray nodded unenthusiastically. Kai might well laugh, but it wasn't at all funny. Suddenly, Kenny's panicky voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Ray, Tyson's got away!"

Ray started upright wildly.

"Kenny, buddy, please tell me you're kidding?"

"No, sorry Ray. What now?" Ray swore under his breath and started pacing round the room, muttering frantically under his breath.

"Drat Tyson, this is going to waste so much time-I can't believe he would be this stupid- we've got to look for him first now-where the hell could he be?" Issuing orders right, left and centre, he ran out of the room. After two minutes of desperate scrambling, shuffling, grabbing, and shouting, the three of then raced out of the door, slamming it shut, hard. Kai winced and rolled over.

* * *

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter is up! Read and enjoy!

* * *

Max slowly folded over, flushed cheeks hitting the ground hard, eyes closing. Two men slipped out from behind a wall, sniggering to themselves as they walked towards Max, knowing that he wasn't anything resembling a threat. As they got closer, the younger of the two squirmed uncomfortably.

"Baz, do we have to do this? He looks real sick." The older man, Baz punched the other one hard round the head.

"Soft-hearted moron! Listen," his voice dripped sarcasm. "These were our orders. There's a member of the Bladebreakers wandering round town on his own. Get him, without getting yourselves arrested. Now, then. The way I see it, any member of the Bladebreakers is dangerous. But this guy," he gestured towards the semi-conscious Max. "who can't tell down from up, why that makes our job a whole lot easier. Because, if this guy was fighting fit, we'd have a real hard time with him." The younger man looked doubtful.

"Are you sure?" he said, flexing his muscles defiantly. Baz laughed, a harsh, unfriendly sound.

"Yeah. I've seen this guy-"

"Why do you keep calling him "this guy"?" Baz hit his partner round the head again, knocking him flat.

"It's the rule, idiot! No names! Anyway, as I was saying, I've seen him blade before. He isn't part of a champion team for nothing. What did the boss say? Something to persuade them a bit better. This should work fine!" He shook himself and became businesslike, swinging Max up over his shoulder. "Hurry up." The two of them turned away, disappearing as quickly as they'd appeared.

Ray paused, staring at a spot on the ground. He sniffed the air suspiciously.

"What is it, Ray?" Hilary's tense voice broke his concentration.

"Oh, nothing, Hil." he said, forcing a half-smile onto his face as he turned away. Hilary frowned, not convinced. She swung around suddenly, alerted by a noise. All three of them listened intently, then relaxed.

"Tyson!" Ray breathed in relief. As their friend appeared round the corner, Hillary launched into a shrill tirade, which stopped in mid-word when she realised Tyson wasn't listening.

Tyson was nearly hysterical with panic and fear. He had spent an hour blundering round the town, running into random obstacles as they got in his way. Unfortunately, one of them had apparently been a lamp post, which accounted for the unnoticed black eye, and possibly the cut lip as well. As he made to run past them, Ray and Kenny grabbed him and forced him down, while Hilary stood in front of him and slapped him until his eyes lost their glazed look and got angry.

"Hilary, get off!" He hit her hand away. "Max?" he said hopefully. Kenny shook his head.

"No such luck, Tyson." Suddenly, Hilary's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead, hard.

"Oh my god, I am such an idiot!" she hissed fiercely. She grabbed Kenny. "Kenny. That thing you were showing us in the lounge earlier. Did you-"

"Attach it to Draciel? Yes!" Ray and Tyson watched in confused silence as Kenny set up his laptop, which, as usual, he'd brought with him, and started typing quickly. Hilary noticed their blank stares and sighed.

"Am I the only one who listens to Kenny?" she demanded. Wisely, no one answered.

Hilary sighed again.

"Okay, basically, Kenny attached a transmitter to Max's blade this morning."

"You mean..?"

"Kenny, in theory, could-"

"Tell us where Max is." finished Ray. He looped an arm round Tyson, just in time to stop the furious boy jumping on Kenny. Hilary scolded him shrilly.

"Tyson, I know you're worried about Max. We all are. But using our only hope of finding him as a punch-bag isn't going to help matters! Kenny, are you finished yet?" she snapped.

"Almost…yes! I've got a lock on Draciel's signal. Max…provided he's in the same place as his blade…should be…three blocks that way." Kenny pointed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tyson yelled.

Kai blearily opened his eyes. He rolled over and swore silently as the pain in his head tripled. It felt like someone was hitting him over the head with a mallet. Great! Fantastic! What a brilliant way to look after Sarah! Cutting himself short, he focused his eyes. A tearful, sulky Sarah looked back at him.

"Where Mac and Ty and Hilly and Pussy and Kenny!" she demanded fretfully. Kai braced himself and swung upright. He immediately retched and threw up into a conveniently placed rubbish bin. He reached for the pill-bottle and grabbed two, swallowing them hurriedly. He looked at Sarah again through the fog of pain in his head. She was clearly tired and close to crying again. Kai hadn't been sympathetic to anyone since he was tiny, but something told him he needed to try, and quickly.

Uncertainly, he reached out a hand towards her. Sensing that Kai was trying to comfort her, Sarah stopped whining and reached out her arms. Kai stared blankly. With an exasperated sigh, she crawled into his lap, pulling his arm around her. Kai looked down at the sleeping toddler in his lap. He wrapped both arms tightly around her, his headache slowly fading. Woken up by the movement, Sarah repeated her earlier question.

"Where friends and Ty?" Kai, feeling suddenly drowsy, leaned back on the cushions.

"I wish I knew, Sarah." The two of them closed their eyes and slept.

* * *

R&R please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"Baz?"

"What now, idiot?" Baz growled. God, next time the boss sent him on a job, he was definitely asking for a different partner.

"Um…where are we going?"

"I told y'that already. We're gonna deliver him to the boss, then collect a big fat pay cheque for our trouble." They both sniggered at the thought of the money waiting for them, and sped up. When Baz reached the door marked MANAGER, he knocked nervously and drew back as a tall figure appeared in the doorway.

"Thank you, boys, you have been most useful. Now, hand the boy over." They did so. Baz cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Um, boss? What 'bout our money?"

"What? Ah yes, your money. In…that door there." the figure pointed down the hallway.

"Cheers, boss!" They both touched their hats respectfully and ran off.

The man put Max down on a bed in the corner of the room and sat down. He had taken Max's beyblade out of his pocket and was fiddling absent-mindedly with it. Suddenly, his fingers found the magnet Kenny had implanted in Max's blade. He looked carefully at it, then a wide smile spread across his face and he put the blade carefully back in Max's hand. Max stirred and moaned slightly, fingers closing automatically round his beyblade.

"Now then, Thomas. What did you see when you went in?" Thomas thought hard.

"Well, Kai was injured in some way-"

"Are you sure?" the coach butted in.

"Yes, definitely."

"And he still managed to throw you across the room?" There was sarcasm in his voice now. Thomas hung his head slightly, embarrassed.

"Yeah…but, still, if Kai is ill, he won't come, will he? Plus, Ray can't blade, on account of his hand, sir."

"Drat! You're right, this could mess up everything." The man grabbed a cordless phone that was lying on the desk and started firing orders into it. He lifted his head from the phone and saw Thomas standing there. "Well? What are you doing? Take Max to room 75. Now!" Thomas blanched.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, Thomas." said the coach, in a voice dripping with menace. Thomas swallowed and, picking up the limp Max, hurriedly backed out of the room. He paused.

"Sir, how are you going to get them to come here?"

"Don't you worry, Thomas. I've got it all sorted out."

Thirty minutes later, the remainder of the Bladebreakers skidded to a halt in front of a tall, imposing looking building. They looked up at it nervously.

"Are you sure about this, Kenny?" Hilary asked.

"Yup. Positive." Kenny nodded. Hilary looked up at the building and whistled.

"Okay then, how do we go about getting in?"

"Easy. We knock the door down!" Tyson charged at the door, only to find himself being firmly held back.

"Careful, Tyson. There is more than one way to skin a rabbit, or in this case, get inside a high-security building…" Kenny's fingers were flying over the computer keys so fast they were a blur.

"Right…According to this, the manager of this building is inside at the moment, so, I would suggest that we simply go inside and ask to speak to him."

"The manager? Why?" Hillary asked, confused.

"Because, even if he hasn't seen Max, we'll need permission to look round, won't we?" said Kenny confidently.

"All right, all right! Why aren't we hurrying up then?" Tyson said desperately. Couldn't they feel that Max was in danger? Tyson's words reminded them how serious the situation was, and they hurried inside.

"Excuse me? We would like to speak to the manager, please." The receptionist looked up, smiling.

"Certainly. What is the name of your group?"

"The Bladebreakers!" Hillary replied proudly. The receptionist keyed in the name on her computer and stood up.

"Okay then, Hilary. Come right this way, please." Ray and Tyson walked a little way behind.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tyson asked urgently, keeping his voice as low as possible. Ray nodded fractionally.

"How did she know Hilary's name?" he whispered. They walked through a door, and it slammed shut, immersing them in total darkness.

Hilary screamed loudly, her voice ringing round the room. At least, Tyson thought it was a room. It could be anything. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face, let alone where they were. He tensed as a pale light began to shine, lighting up what looked like a wall. The two halves of the wall drew back. Hillary, Ray and Kenny all strained their eyes, trying to make out what was behind the misted-up window. Tyson, who had known since they had been locked in the room, flung himself at the toughened glass, screaming.

"Max! MAX!"

* * *

R&R, please! I am being seriously bugged by my little brother, so any sympathy will be appreciated 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! 10! I'm in heaven! Enjoy!

* * *

Max stirred. He could hear someone calling his name. He tried to call out, but all that came out was a faint mewling noise. His eyelids flickered open, then closed, confused. Why couldn't he move? Where was he?

Tyson flung himself against the wall again, bruising his arm badly. Taking no notice, he prepared to run at the wall again. A hiss distracted him and he tripped over, landing flat on his face. The others ran over.

"Tyson, Tyson, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now, get out of my way!" he snapped, standing up unsteadily.

"Now now, Tyson! Don't be so headstrong!" a voice said silkily. Everyone spun around. A face swam fuzzily into view on the wall.

"What the f-"

"Relax, Tyson. You'll all be fine if you just do what I say. Now, then. Ray, I suppose you have your blade with you? Yes? Good. Put it in the middle of the floor. You too, Tyson."

"And what if I don't?" snarled Tyson. The face sighed.

"I really didn't want to resort to this. Very well, if you don't do as I say," the voice continued. "then I will have to resort to more…drastic methods. Look at your friend." Everyone turned to face Max. "This is what I will do." A long wire snaked out of a slot in the wall. It twisted across to Max, then clicked. A knife slid out of the end, nicking Max's arm. Max moaned softly and tried to move away from the prickling pain. "So, then, Tyson. How far will you go? A centimetre in? More? Or will you choose the easy option? Hand over your bit beasts now and no-one gets hurt." There was silence as the Bladebreakers realised what this would mean.

"You're sick. You're seriously sick!" Hilary whispered disbelievingly.

"All this…for our bit beasts!" The man looked at Ray, wondering why he was laughing. Stopping before he became hysterical, Ray took a couple of steps forward. "We've had so many attempts on our bit beasts, they can pretty much defend themselves. Mind you," he started laughing again. "I don't think any of them went quite this wrong for the planners. You've only got one blader here who can fight, and the other three are pretty much off limits! Still," He paused. Hilary and Tyson saw his eyes narrow. "We're not completely defenceless, anyway." He slowly drew a kitchen knife from his pocket. Hilary whimpered. None of them doubted for a second that Ray could use it. The man on the screen seemed shaken for a minute, then composed himself.

"Who are you going to use it on, Ray? Your team-mates? Yourself? Going to try and cut yourself out of here?"

"No." Ray said quietly, eyes hard. "No, I think I'm going to use it on Thomas." Without looking, he threw the knife at a dark corner of the room.

A figure jumped out of the way, just in time. Another second, and the knife would have buried itself in an artery. Ray gestured for Tyson to come closer. His hissed out the corner of his mouth. "In the corner of the room. There's a door. I think it leads to Max. I'll keep them…occupied. Go!" he shouted suddenly, spinning round. Tyson raced in the direction Ray had pointed, vaguely hearing Ray's scornful voice echoing behind him. "Ha! The day I need a knife to take down worthless, greedy snakes like you is the day I give up blading! Oh, think you've got what it takes? Come on then, you stinking, slimy…" His voice faded as Tyson reached the door Ray's sharp eyes had spotted. He glanced backwards for a minute. Ray had Thomas in a headlock and was punching him repeatedly. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Tyson dived through the doorway.

"Kai! Kai! Up wake!" Kai shook himself awake. Sarah was standing over him, scowling fiercely.

"Huh? Sarah? Whazzit?"

"Me hungry an' you been asleep for long time!" Kai jerked upright, then blinked as the room spun crazily. Okay, he thought, what on earth is going on?

"How long?" he asked, once the room had stopped spinning. Sarah shrugged.

"Me dunno. Me hungry!" she repeated angrily. Kai sighed. He got up unsteadily and walked into the kitchen to make Sarah a sandwich. Three minutes later, he was reading the fine print on the pill-bottle while Sarah attacked her sandwich with a ferocity that made him remember she was Tyson's cousin.

"Warning." the label read. "Excessive consumption can cause extreme tiredness and disorientation. If consumption exceeds the limit, it is advisable to rest until said effects have worn off." Yeah, now they tell me! Kai thought, irritated. He stood up, testing himself for any more dizziness. None, nothing except a lingering tiredness that could be attributed to his heavy sleep. Good, he appeared to have slept the effects off. He absentmindedly looked at the clock. His eyes widened. They'd been gone for over three hours! Something had to be up, someone would've phoned him by now… Right! Kai strode over to the phone. He dialled a number.

"Hello, can I speak to Mrs Tate, please? Hello, Judy, it's Kai. Yes, I'm fine thanks. Listen, if it is at all possible, I need you here, quickly. I don't have time to explain, but it's got something to do with Max and the others. Tyson's dropped his three year old cousin on us, and I need to go and look for them, so - yes I know I just came out of hospital today, trust me, I'm fine - Listen Judy," Kai paused, before playing his trump card. "Max could be in danger if I don't go now. Okay? It's the hotel next to the BBA headquarters. Bye."

Kai put the phone down and let out a long breath. Thanks heavens for maternal instincts. He knelt down in front of Sarah, quickly taking a chunk of her hair out of her mouth before she ate it, thinking it was part of the sandwich. "Okay, Sarah, I'm going to go and look for Max now. Max's mum will be arriving soon to keep you company, alright?" Sarah abruptly started crying. She ran at him, clutching him tightly around the legs, screaming loudly.

"NO! No no no no! Kai not go! Everyone else go! It not fair, it not, it not!" Kai bent down to try and prise her off his legs, but she wouldn't be budged. Every nerve screaming at him to get away and find the team, Kai slowly sat down on the floor next to the screaming child. Oh, for heavens sake! He would have to wait until Judy got here. He just hoped that whatever was happening would hold out until he got there…

* * *

Aw, Kai's got a soft spot for Sara! (Mind you, so have I, and I created her!) More reviews, please!


	9. Chapter 9

Tyson fell through the doorway, landing in an undignified heap on the floor. Scrambling up, he glanced quickly around the room. No guards or robots, or anything like that. Keeping a wary hand on his beyblade, he skirted round the edge of the room. He ran up to Max, and nearly threw up, horrified.

Max's hair was tangled and matted, stuck to his white face with sweat. His eyes were shut. Bouts of shivering racked his body continuously. At the sound of Tyson's horrified gasp, he tried to open his eyes, succeeding in opening them partially. One corner of his mouth twitched up, in what was obviously supposed to be a reassuring grin. Unaware he was crying until the tears splashed onto the floor, Tyson took a couple of steps forwards and reached out a shaking hand. Max's unfocused eyes sharpened suddenly and he whispered desperately, his voice weak.

"Tyson…No…it's a - it's a…" His voice trailed off as hacking coughs tore his parched throat. His head flopped to one side as he slipped into unconsciousness. Too late, Tyson realised what Max had been trying to say. As he had leaned forwards, he had activated a trap. He flung himself sideways, emitting a hiss of pain as a razor-sharp beyblade sliced across his already bruised arm. Another second and he wouldn't have escaped so lightly. Spinning around, he watched as a door opened and a boy stepped through.

The two boys glared at each other. The newcomer was a little older than Tyson, possibly Ray's age. His short black hair framed an unusual face. Thin and pale to the point of anorexic, with sharply jutting-out cheekbones. However, it wasn't that that had Tyson staring in mixed amazement and revulsion. His eyes were strange, alien. Where normal people had an iris that was, say, green, blue etc…this guy's iris was deep, dark brown. It didn't look like he had an iris at all, just a massive pupil. The effect was spooky, and Tyson found himself having to squash the fear that rose up inside him. He shook himself.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he said aggressively. Woken by Tyson's voice, Max opened his eyes and with a supreme effort, rolled over. He shrank back when he saw who stood there. His eyes widened.

"Oh no…Tyson, be careful…" he choked out. The stranger shot him a glance. Max shrank back further, whimpering with fear. The stranger looked at Tyson and bowed scornfully.

"They call me Vortex. I've been waiting for this for a long time, World Champion." He drew a black beyblade from his trouser pocket and launched it straight at Tyson. Tyson flinched backwards and automatically grabbed his own blade. He stopped himself just in time and looked straight at Vortex. The black blade swerved aside at the last minute and returned to circle around its master. Vortex's face contracted in surprise and anger. "Next time, she won't miss, Tyson! Now, fight me!" Tyson stared at him.

"Oh yes, and why would I do that?" he said flatly.

"Astreo!" yelled Vortex. The black blade circled one more time, then flew at Tyson again. Tyson stood there, waiting. Max screamed hoarsely.

"Tyson! Watch out!" He tried to lever himself up, but failed. As he flopped down, he looked terrified at the blade getting ever closer to the unmoving Tyson.

Astreo sliced Tyson across the cheek, then spun back to Vortex. Vortex smiled triumphantly. The smile quickly faded when he realised that Tyson hadn't moved.

"What the-" He stopped himself. If simple threats wouldn't work, he would have to try making Tyson angry, which was notoriously easy to do anyway…yes, that would work! He made the smallest movement with his hand and Astreo went straight towards Max. Max's eyes went wild with fear and he tried to move out of the way, restrained by the ropes tying him to the table. Tyson took an involuntary step forwards. Nodding in satisfaction, Vortex made Astreo swing out of the way, circling Max's head, before flying up and landing upside down on the ceiling. Tyson glared, furious at Vortex, who stared back calmly.

"I expect you're wondering why Max is so scared of me and Astreo? Take a look." Tyson swung round and stared at Max, suddenly noticing the deep cuts over his wrists and face.

Seeing Max lying there, sick, wounded, terrified, put the finishing touches to Tyson's rage. He turned around slowly, fury blazing in every line of his face.

"You just stepped over the line, bud!" he said viciously, launching his blade at last. Vortex grinned.

"Astreo!" he yelled. His blade floated in mid-air as a black ball, radiating power, emerged. "This is my bit beast, Tyson!" he yelled. "How do you like it? Astreo, show Tyson what true power means! Black Radius!" he screamed.

Kenny jerked his head up and stared at the misty glass.

"Ray! Leave Thomas alone for a minute. Can we get through that door Tyson went through?" he demanded. Ray blinked, dropped a bleeding, beaten Thomas and thought, wiping a trickle of blood from a gash above his eye.

"Yeah, don't see why not. Why do you want to know?" Kenny swung the computer round to show Ray and Hillary.

"Look at that power!" marvelled Hilary.

"Yeah, but it's not Tyson or Max!" snapped Kenny. Ray stood up.

"What are we waiting for?" he demanded. "Let's go!" He limped hurriedly towards the door, then stopped abruptly. "No! Don't move!" he hissed, stopping the other two in their tracks. "Don't go in!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" muttered Hilary.

Kai was pacing up and down the lounge when he heard someone coming up the stairs. Judy came into the room. Kai nodded his head in greeting.

"Thanks for coming-this is Sarah-Sarah this is Judy, Max's mum-I'll call if we need help-right I'm off-okay-bye!" Finishing his speech, he grabbed Hilary's mobile phone off the table and tore out of the door, leaving a very confused Judy behind.

Kai pounded down the streets, not stopping to wonder how he knew where he was going. He turned left, crashing into a wall. He stopped abruptly and tried to make sense of it. The others were definitely behind that wall, so, obviously, there was a door somewhere…He paused, sensing a massive power burst building inside…

Hilary, Ray and Kenny stood in the doorway, watching, frozen, as Vortex unleashed his full power…

Power radiated from the black ball. Max screamed in agony as the first shockwave hit him. The temperature in the rose several degrees as Vortex looked up at the ball, his mad voice yelling out commands no one could hear, as the ball continued to radiate incredible power. The room began to crack up under the strain, till the only solid things left were Max on the table, the part of the wall containing the door, himself, and, and…Vortex strained his eyes, trying to see through the distorted air. As the attack ended, he dropped onto one knee, worn out, panting, blade wobbling and slowing. His eyes stretched insanely as he took in what had happened.

"No…" he whispered. "It's not possible! It's not, it's not…" His voice trailed off as Tyson stood up. His blade was still spinning as if nothing had happened and if anything, was getting stronger.

Kenny gasped.

"That attack should've destroyed Tyson's blade!" he said disbelievingly.

"Why didn't it?" asked Hilary. Kenny shook his head.

"I've no idea. But, Tyson's powering up now…" Ray frowned.

"Why are you worried, Kenny?" he asked questioningly.

"You'll see." Kenny said nervously.

Tyson straightened up, casting a quick look at Max's semi-conscious body. His blade spun faster and faster as he faced Vortex directly.

"So, you thought that was power?" said Tyson, voice shaking with fury. "Hah! I'll show you real power! Come on Dragoon, this one's for Max! GALAXY TWISTER!" he roared.

What was left of the room disappeared completely in the raging hurricane that followed, as Tyson demonstrated the unrivalled power that made him the strongest blader on the planet. Vortex turned to run, knowing that he was outclassed, but the wind picked him up by the legs and dangled him in midair. Tyson looked up at him, face twisted with rage and hatred. "Oh no," he said dangerously. "You're not getting away that easily. I'm gonna make you pay for everything that you've done to Max. You're gonna be begging for mercy by the time I'm finished with you!" Vortex yelled in pain as the wind slashed him across the stomach. He doubled up, blood dripping from the wound. Kenny, Hilary and Ray burst into the room.

"Tyson! Stop!" screamed Hilary shrilly. Tyson had lost it! Completely and utterly lost it!

"I'm not stopping, Hilary, until he's paid for what he did!" screamed Tyson, looking as insane as Vortex had ever been.

"He's paid!" Kenny yelled desperately.

"No, he hasn't! DRAGOON!" Tyson bellowed. Ray dragged the other two back just in time, as the mighty dragon exploded out of its beyblade. "Now you'll see how a World Champion fights!" Tyson yelled. The blood drained from Vortex's face. The massive dragon bit beast had picked up a huge chunk of wall and was aiming it at him. Hillary and Kenny whimpered. Even Ray shrank back in fear. Dragoon had doubled in size and was glowing faintly red, responding to Tyson's rage. It raised its arm. Max pulled himself up onto his elbows and with his last ounce of strength, screamed desperately at Tyson.

"Tyson, you idiot! He's had enough! Now, stop!" He collapsed. Tyson turned round and looked at Max, face expressionless. The wind faded, dropping Vortex to the floor with a thud. The others watched as the mad light drained from Tyson's eyes and he fell to his knees, tears streaking slowly down his cheeks. Dragoon dropped the chunk of metal and disappeared back inside the blade, stopping to cast a sympathetic glance at his stricken master. Tyson got up and stumbled over to Max. He stood beside him for a minute, eyes closed. Then, without looking at the others, he spoke.

"I'm sorry." His voice broke "I've been a complete and utter idiot." Hilary stepped forwards, barely able to stop herself from crying.

"It's…okay, Tyson." she said haltingly. She touched him lightly on the arm in sympathy. Tyson flinched, backing away. Pretending she hadn't noticed, Hilary moved to look at Max.

The room was still stifling hot from Vortex's attack, and Max was suffering. His breathing was quick and shallow, cheeks flushed, his head moving restlessly from side to side as he muttered nonsense to himself. Hilary brushed a hand lightly across his forehead, then bit her lip.

"Right..." she said uncertainly "Let's get out of here." Everyone nodded, and Kenny stood up, carefully packing away his laptop. Suddenly, a hidden loudspeaker in the other room hissed into action.

"I'm sorry, it might not be that easy!" said the sarcastic voice of the coach. "You see, I've blocked off the doors, just for some entertainment you understa-" The loudspeaker shattered as Tyson flung a brick at it, his temper rising again. Resting a warning hand on Tyson's shoulder, Ray shrugged.

"Okay, then. Let's go find the way out of here."

"But he said-"

"Since when did we ever listen to creeps like him?" asked Ray, raising a lazy eyebrow. Silently, Tyson picked Max up and walked out. The others followed, picking their way carefully over the rubble. Ray made sure to kick the semi-conscious Vortex on his way out.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter! Hope you're all enjoying it so far!

* * *

Kai grabbed the guard by the throat. Slowly, he tightened his grip. Feeling the man go limp, he let go hurriedly, not wanting a dead body on his hands. Okay. So, he knew where the door was. Unfortunately, it was guarded by seven burly security guards. Or, six now. Well, if the idiotic man hadn't tried to shoot him… He fingered the rip in his top where the bullet had gone through, checking for injuries. A minor graze, nothing to worry about. He fought down a wave of tiredness and began systemically searching for another door. He found one a few seconds later, almost invisible against the wall. He placed a hand against it and pushed. It didn't move, sealed by something. Kai took a few steps back, then charged at it.

"What about this one, Ray?" Ray pulled hard on the handle, not expecting anything. He shook his head.

"Nope." Max stirred in Tyson's arms and moaned softly. Tyson said encouragingly,

"It's okay Max, we'll get you out. Promise!" He angrily wiped away a tear that threatened to spill. Ray's head suddenly spun round to face the door, eyes wide, pupils fully contracted, cat-like.

"Get back!" he yelled. Just as they retreated to a safe distance, the door buckled, almost flying off its hinges. Another almighty crash rang out and the door fell forwards.

Kai picked himself shakily off the ground. God, that was one stubborn door! He didn't see the rest of the team staring at him until Ray limped forwards. Nodding in acknowledgment, Kai allowed himself to be helped up. His sharp eyes travelled round the group, taking in their general shell-shocked appearance, and Max. He dug Hillary's mobile out of his pocket and threw it at her.

"I don't think I landed on it…" he said quickly. Hillary smiled tensely and without any hesitation, keyed in three numbers.

999

"So…" said Ray, trying to break the silence that had fallen after everyone had seen what Hillary had keyed in. "What happened to you?" He indicated Kai's beaten-up state. Kai shrugged non-committedly.

"Had an argument with a security guard. I won." He showed Ray the bullet hole. Ray whistled in amazement.

Tyson snorted derisively. Kai stiffened in anger and he pulled himself upright, glaring at Tyson. Tyson was shaking with a mixture of pent-up anger and exhaustion as he stared at Kai. Equally angry, Kai took a couple of steps forwards, fists clenched. He saw Ray out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head ever so slightly. Casting a last look at Tyson, Kai saw the look in his eyes. He turned his back on him, trying to appear unconcerned, and strode over to Ray.

"Ray!" he hissed urgently. "What the hell happened in there?" Ray looked away.

"Later," he said quietly.

"No, now!" Kai snapped. Ray turned on him, amber eyes blazing.

"No, not now, Kai! Tyson's just seen a part of himself he's having trouble coming to terms with. He'll tell you when he's ready. For once, Kai, you're not going to get what you want exactly when you want. Think you can cope with that?" he snarled, lips drawing back to reveal his dangerously sharp canines. Kai smirked, brushing himself down unconcernedly.

"Well, well, the kitten has a bite after all!" he commented dryly, ignoring the look of hatred Ray was giving him. He remembered Ray's limp and looked quickly. A wound spread from his ankle to his knee. Dried blood covered most of Ray's leg. "Thomas decided he'd try to use a knife on me." Ray said flatly, laughing humourlessly. "He regretted it afterwards. Oh boy, did he regret it!" He folded his arms and looked away, indicating that no more conversation was available. Kai did the same. If Ray wanted to throw a strop, that was fine by him.

Kenny lifted up his head and sighed in relief.

"There's the ambulance!" he called.

"Thank God!" breathed Hilary, wiping sweat from Max's forehead for the sixteenth time in two minutes. She froze. Max was flat and unmoving. Biting the back of her hand to stop herself panicking, she quickly checked Max's breathing. Nothing. "R-Ray?" she called tremulously.

"What!" came Ray's bad-tempered reply.

"Can you make the ambulance get here any faster?" Everyone looked at Hilary. Biting her hand again, she mentally slapped herself for saying it so loudly. Tyson saw the look on her face and started to shake, grabbing Max's limp hand. Hillary looked at Max and knew the ambulance wouldn't get there in time. She knelt next to Max and began resuscitation.

Twenty seconds later, Hilary straightened up, eyes wild with panic "It's not working!" she choked out. Tyson pushed her roughly aside, leaned forwards and tipped Max's chin up. When he let go, Max jolted slightly, then his chest started rising and falling again, face losing its blue pallor. Hillary could've kicked herself for missing such a simple thing. Something had been blocking Max's airway, probably his tongue. It was the first thing you learnt in any first-aid course. Check the patient's airway. But, what was making her lip tremble, despite her best efforts, wasn't annoyance or humiliation. It was because of the look Tyson had given her. Contemptuous. Hard. Sneering. "You're pathetic!" it said. _Pathetic._

_I'm not…Am I?_

The ambulance finally roared up. Hillary sat still, eyes squeezed shut, as the paramedics loaded Max onto a stretcher, had a brief argument with Ray about his leg, then another with Tyson when he joined Max in the ambulance, another with Kenny when he joined Tyson, then tore off, sirens wailing.

Kai called her tensely. "I need the phone-"

"Hil?" Ray's concerned voice said. And suddenly, Ray's strong arms were around her and she was sobbing into his warm, comforting body. Neither of them noticed the strange look on Kai's face as he watched them.

"Ow-Hilary is this really-ouch-necessary-argh!"

"Stop moaning Ray, it's not my fault it hurts! Only…two…more…There! Done! And, if you will fight someone with a knife, what do you expect? You should be glad it only went through flesh! Now, don't you dare put any weight on it!"

"Isn't it supposed to-ouch-stop hurting now?" Ray moaned.

"Oh, god, Ray, stop acting like Tys-" Hilary cut herself off in mid-word. Ray narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he asked. A thought hit him. "What did Tyson do?" he demanded. "Come on Hil! Tell me!"

Hilary told him.

"Ouch! Damn leg, damn-ouch-stitches, damn Thomas-ow! Damn flipping knife!" Kai looked up as a whey-faced Ray hopped into the lounge and flopped down onto a chair. He couldn't help his lips curling upwards in a grin. Ray looked so comical, sitting there panting, cursing everything from Thomas to the hotel manager for having the knife in the kitchen!

"I take it next time it's a choice between the hospital and Hilary with an ice cube and a sewing needle, you'll choose the hospital?"

"Not…on…your…life! And don't mention…needles!" panted Ray. Kai face darkened.

"I know what you mean." he said quietly. He looked away for a second, then pulled himself together. "So, you said you wanted to talk?" Ray nodded stiffly. The two of them had called a temporary truce to their argument, mainly because Kai couldn't find out what had happened if Ray wasn't talking to him.

"Yeah… first, where did Sarah go?"

"Who? Oh, Sarah! Well, I rang up Judy and told her most of what'd happened, except for the bits I don't understand, like why Max was ill to start with, and she said that she'd sort it all out after she'd seen Max. And she said not to ring her again for a while because she was trying to reach Max's dad. She also said that we were all to try and get a few hours sleep, especially me. Don't know what she was talking about. I'm fine."

Hearing the edge in his team mate's voice, Ray looked properly at him. Kai had dark shadows under his eyes and exhaustion was slurring his voice ever so slightly. No you're not, Kai. Ray said silently, then got down to why he'd pulled himself off the sofa in the first place.

* * *

Ooh, what's wrong with Kai? Review to find out! Next chapter is coming up in three review's time!


	11. Chapter 11

Personally,I don't like the way this story goes from here, so all opinions worthwile!

* * *

Kai blew out a long breath. "Right…" he said slowly. 

"Because, normally, you know, I'd just assume it was Hilary over-reacting, but-"

"Where is Hilary?" Kai interrupted.

"Upstairs, in the shower. So, like I was saying, normally, I'd just think it was Hilary, but…"

"The look in his eyes..." Kai nodded in understanding.

"Horrible. She's really worried. Thinks Tyson hates her. And, for all that they argue, she thinks of him like a brother. No-one wants their brother hating them." Ray said, shuddering. The two of them fell quiet for a second, remembering the dark, haunted look in Tyson's eyes. Kai leaned forwards.

"Ray," he said urgently. "Tell me what happened in there." Ray sighed.

"Well, I don't know half of it, but I'll tell you what I know…"

"Tyson and his temper!" grimaced Kai. Ray shook his head.

"No, it was much worse than his normal "Life is so unfair!" temper. It was almost like…like…" Ray trailed off, realising what he was about to say. Kai snorted with laughter.

"Like my temper?" he said dryly. Ray nodded his head, hugely embarrassed.

"Yeah…Except…I really think he would've…killed Vortex if Max hadn't stopped him in time."

"No." Kai shook his head firmly. "He would've stopped himself before then."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Lucky him..." Ray had a feeling he shouldn't have heard that muttered comment, so he said nothing. Looking awkwardly to the side, he saw Hilary coming down the stairs, wearing only her thin pyjamas. He wolf-whistled. Hilary blushed and ran down the rest of the stairs, sitting carefully on his lap.

"Oof! Hillary, you weigh a ton!" Ray joked. Hilary looked up, smiled vaguely, and looked back down again. Ray sighed. He tipped Hillary's chin up to face him. "Hilary, Tyson doesn't hate you!" At any other time, Hilary would've argued. But it was midnight and she was exhausted, desperately wanting to sleep, but unable to because of Tyson.

"You sure?" she asked softly. Ray nodded.

"Of course I'm sure!" Ray said confidently, then stopped her replying by bending over and gently, softly, kissing her. Kai couldn't suppress a silent groan of longing as he watched.

Hilary detangled herself from Ray and placed a finger on his lips, eyes sparkling, back to normal.

"Easy, Ray!" she laughed. "Don't forget, we aren't alone!" Relieved to have Hilary back again, Ray turned his head towards Kai, intending to apologise. Kai turned his head away quickly, but not fast enough. Seeing the look on his face, Ray stopped.

"What's up, Kai?" he asked confusedly. Kai stayed silent, not trusting his voice. Ray looked slowly from Kai, to Hilary, to himself, to him and Hilary holding hands, and back to Kai again. Realisation hit him like a bomb. "Kai?" he said uncertainly. "D-Did you use to have a girlfriend?" Hilary blinked in astonishment. Kai? Girlfriend? While Hilary was still trying to get her head round it, Ray was staring intently at Kai. Despite knowing that he was right, he was almost as surprised as Hilary when Kai nodded slowly.

"It's a long story," said Kai quietly.

"Do you want to tell us?" asked Hilary gently. Kai said nothing, already gearing himself up to "spill the beans" as Max always said. He roughly dragged a hand across his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

"Okay, this ties in with a lot of things, so I'd better start at the beginning."

"Right. Back when this happened, I was living on the streets. My-" he stopped himself abruptly.

"What is it?" asked Ray. Kai swallowed.

"Well, back then, I was…very…messed up, okay?"

"Okay." the other two said in unison.

"Thanks. Okay, so back then, I was leader of one of the gangs. My nickname was Flame."

"Why?"

"Dunno." Kai said evasively. "When I first came to the city, the old leader tried to set his gang on me. I didn't particularly like this treatment, so when he wouldn't stop, I sent him to the hospital with five broken ribs and a punctured lung. Which, apparently, meant that I was the new leader. Which was pretty good going, considered I was only twelve. They weren't all bad, the gang…" Kai looked wistful for a minute. "There was this one girl…Anika, her name was. She was hard, had to be, because she was hanging around with us, but she was really nice as well, and she was beautiful, wonderful black hair, blue eyes and thesexiest smile…She was also the old leader's girlfriend. So, I thought she'd hate me, but she…didn't." Kai flushed red. "We ended up going out for a couple of weeks. Unfortunately, it didn't last. And it was all my fault, all my stupid, stupid fault…" Kai's eyes closed for a second and it took a real effort to open them again.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us this later, after you've had a rest?" asked Hilary nervously, seeing how exhausted Kai was.

"Don't talk to me like I'm Sarah's age, Hilary!" Kai said thickly. A pounding migraine had settled behind his eyes, making it hard for him to think straight. "I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" muttered Hilary rebelliously. Ignoring the interruption, Kai carried on taking a deep breath.

"So…this is where I'm gonna need you two to remember what I told you at the start, okay? Thanks. So, one morning, I went into our hideout, only to find this prat pushing E to my girlfriend!"

"E?"

"It's a drug, Hilary. Illegal."

"Oh. Thanks, Ray." Ray looked at Kai, who seemed very reluctant to carry on. He raised an eyebrow curiously. Kai swallowed again.

"Okay. The night before…we'd had a drinking contest."

"But…you were only twelve!" gasped Hilary.

"With vodka." continued Kai.

Ray swore under his breath.

"It'd gone on till two in the morning…and by the time I arrived…about ten in the morning…most of us were still drunk. Including me." Kai avoided Hilary's gaze.

"But you were _twelve_!" repeated Hilary, horrified.

"My temper was even worse back then, and being drunk just added to it. So I went up to this guy, he was really small, a dwarf, picked him up and cracked his head against the wall."

**Kai stood there, blood dripping from the junkie's head in his hand.**

"**Right!" he slurred, looking around. "Who bought trash off this prat?" A small pile of white powder piled up in front of him. Kai's eyes narrowed. "That it?" he asked. One of the older boys in the room squirmed uncomfortably. Kai dropped the unconscious drug dealer and walked unsteadily over to him. "Well, Gazza?" he said silkily, looking up into his face. The terrified boy shook his head. "No, Flame. I-I don't take E!" Lazily, Kai balled his hand into a fist and punched the older boy in the arm. A small needle fell from his hand. Kai flinched slightly and quickly kicked it out of sight. He put his face very close to Gazza's. "Yeah, you're right, Gazza. This ain't E. Do y'know what it is?" he said, imitating Gazza's rough voice. Gazza desperately shook his head. "It's heroin, you slug! That's a Class A drug!" He swung round to face the others. "If I ever catch any of you with drugs again, you're out of this gang in a flash! Do you hear me?"**

"**Yes, Flame." the petrified group said in unison.**

"**Oh, yeah, Flame?" came a sarcastic voice. "Wotcha gonna do? Fall over on us? Look at you! You can barely stand!"**

"**Well, at least he wasn't too chicken to join in last night!" jeered a voice.**

"**Why? So I could end up like that?" said the teenager sneeringly. "He's younger'n all of us, blind drunk, and we're takin' orders from him like a bunch of sheep!" Kai pulled himself off the wall he'd been leaning on and swaggered up to the older boy, a dangerous glint in his eye. Sensing a fight, the other boys crowded round. Kai's voice was soft as he spoke.**

"**So, Tim, you think you c'n fight me, d'you?"**

"**Fight? Hah! I could knock you over with one finger!" He demonstrated, pushing the unsteady boy, causing him to nearly fall over.**

"**Very well. I accept your challenge." Kai straightened up. Suddenly, every sign of drunkenness fell away from him. Gone was the smirk, the swaying, the drunken slur. In their place stood Flame, eyes dangerously alight at the thought of a fight. Tim blanched and flinched backwards.**

"**But-but…you were drunk!" he pleaded. Kai laughed coldly. "Me, drunk? Oh, I assure you, I'm not sober yet. But the day that three bottles of vodka makes me blind drunk, Tim, is the day you can take over this gang." Tim grovelled desperately as the circle rang with jeers and praise of Flame, their leader.**

"**Oh, brilliant acting, Flame. I am nothing…"**

"**Dead right, Tim." Kai spat. "But…" His eyes glittered in anticipation.**

"**You did state a challenge. So, let's see how you fare against a boy almost four years younger than you. Come on, then!" Tim silently pulled himself upright, angry and humiliated.**

"**You're gonna regret this, Flame!" he hissed, charging at Kai, arms outspread. Kai stepped aside coolly, watching Tim almost crash into a wall.**

"**Really? You could have fooled me, Tim. It that really all you've got?"**

"**You wish!" snarled Tim. Wary now, he backed off a few steps and began to circle Kai, who was standing still, arms folded, looking completely unconcerned. When he was positioned behind Kai, he ran swiftly towards him, intending to knock him over. **

**Once again, he found himself stumbling into a wall. He looked around wildly, only to see Kai land lightly from a somersault and spin around on the balls of his feet, perfectly balanced, and ready. The twelve-year-old was incredibly flexible and lightening-fast, while Tim was immensely strong. **

**The two of them circled each other, probing for weaknesses. Kai caught his foot on a jutting-out piece of brick as he turned, distracting him for a second. In a flash, Tim was on him, pinning him back against the wall. Now was a time where pure muscle power ruled, and Tim's eyes flashed with satisfaction as he watched Kai struggle uselessly against his grip. "This is the end, Flame!" he panted.**

"**You…wish!" grunted Kai. He brought his legs up and kneed Tim hard in the stomach,**

**Tim dropped Kai and doubled over, clutching his stomach and wheezing. Kai picked himself up and waited patiently for Tim to recover, to disbelieving cries from the circle surrounding them.**

"**C'mon, Flame, you can take him now!"**

"**No point in acting like a gentleman. He won't!" There was a few sniggers at that, then someone started up a chant. In a few seconds, the shack rang with cries.**

"**Flame! Flame! Flame! Flame! Flame…" It trailed off uncertainly as Kai gave them a scorching look. Tim staggered up, breathing hard.**

"**Why…didn't…y'…finish me…off?" he panted.**

"**Because it wouldn't be fair." said Kai simply. Tim looked confusedly at his leader, then shrugged. No one, except possibly that chick, Anika, even tried to understand how Flame's mind worked. Fair? What was fair in a fight? He almost fell as a sharp kick to his ankle had him reeling. "Tut, tut, Tim!" Kai said teasingly. "You must always pay attention!" Their eyes locked. The crowd fell silent. They flew at each other. **

**Cheering rose again as they kicked, punched, and bit each other. Thirty seconds later, the dust cleared slightly. Tim was on top of Kai, punching him round the face. In an amazing contortion, Kai wriggled his arms free and wrapped his hands round Tim's throat. Instantly, Tim started choking, his grip loosening. Kai pulled away, and the two of them looked at each other.**

"**Draw, Flame?" panted Tim.**

"**As always!" grinned Kai. Anika walked up to them.**

"**Have you boys stopped fighting now? Good." she purred seductively. "Do you mind if I have a little talk with Flame?" she asked, resting her hand possessively on his arm. A few boys exchanged coarse comments as Kai nodded.**

"**If anyone disturbs us, they'll answer to me!" he said fiercely. Everyone hurriedly backed away, leaving a clear path to a door.**

**Outside, Kai sagged. Leaning against the door, he idly traced a finger round the rapidly swelling bruise on his face.**

"**Don't know…why you…brought…me…out here, Anika. I'm fine." he panted.**

"**Are you?" said Anika sceptically, looking at his pale face and the blood seeping from at least five different places.**

"**Yeah…I'm…fine…" Kai's voice trailed off as he fell forwards, unconscious before he hit the ground.**

"**Flame? Flame? Oh, thank God you're awake! You've been out for an hour…" Anika's worried voice faded as she looked carefully at him. She sighed.**

"**Okay, when did you last have any thing to eat?" she demanded. Kai tried to answer, but his throat contracted and he jerked forwards, vomiting up the last of the vodka. "Well?" Anika pressed. Kai showed her a number. "T-Two days ago!" spluttered Anika furiously. "No wonder you've been out! What did I tell you about that?" Kai slowly shook his head, too weak to reply. "Oh for God's sake-" Anika broke off abruptly and rummaged around in her pocket. Pulling out a can of drink, she yanked Kai upright and carefully poured a little of the drink into his mouth, being careful not to choke him. She waited patiently until a little colour had returned to his cheeks, then continued her rant. "I don't do this just for the fun of it, you know! Two days? What the hell were you thinking?"**

"**No…idea." Kai whispered, grinning.**

"**It's not funny!" cried Anika. **

"**Yes…it…is!"**

"**Stop it!" she shrilled. Leaning forwards, she kissed him desperately. She pulled away. His hand twitched slightly as he tried to push himself up. But he could barely move, and he gave up, eyes fixed on Anika.**

"**What's…the….matter?" he asked gaspingly. Anika burst into silent tears. "Oh-oh, Kai!" she gasped out. Kai stiffened. She had called him by his real name. This was bad. "I just can't…cope with this anymore, Kai! It's not you, I don't care about that, it's…everything else!"**

"**Everything…else?" questioned Kai. She nodded tearfully.**

"**The gang making sexist comments all the time, all the fighting, having to act like a sexy bitch, when all I want to be is normal…"**

"**You…stuck it out with…that other guy!" Kai said accusingly, meaning the old gang leader.**

"**Only because I didn't have the guts to back out!" Anika insisted. "If it hadn't been for you, I would've left a long time ago!" **

"**Me?"**

"**Yes, Kai, you! It might have escaped your attention, but I-I love you!"**

"**Love…me?" Kai whispered, confused. The world started to spin and darken as he tried to take in what she'd just said. It was too much, he was too tired…**

"**No, Kai! Don't black out on me now!" Anika cried, slapping him hard round the face. With a massive effort, Kai pulled himself back to consciousness, and lay and listened as Anika continued. "For instance, that fight you just had with Tim. You didn't want to fight each other towards the end, did you? But you carried on because of some crazy, mixed up rule, and because you were both so stubborn! And it's no use you pretending you can't hear me, because I know you can!" Kai opened his eyes, embarrassed. He turned his head towards her, tried to speak, failed. He took a deep breath and tried again.**

"**What…are you …saying…this…for?" he rasped. Anika looked away from him.**

"**Ani?" Kai asked gently, reaching out a hand.**

"**Kai, don't, please! It's hard enough as it is…"**

"**What is?" demanded Kai. Anika got up and sat next to him. Eyes glittering with unshed tears, she stroked his bruised face. His hand came up and covered hers, holding tightly.**

"**I'm leaving you, Kai…" Her voice trailed off as she dissolved into fresh tears, sobbing heart-brokenly. "K-Kai? Say something…" **

"**You picked your time well." Kai said coldly. Inside, he was falling apart. Anika was leaving him, but she loved him, so how did that work? She said she loved him…Wait! Anika was leaving him! Job done, Anika fled, leaving only the evening sky to hear Kai's desolate, grief-filled scream. **

"**ANIKA!"**

Kai closed his eyes and his head fell to one side. "Could…you two…go now?" he muttered weakly, face grey with exhaustion.

"Yeah, sure, Kai."

"No problem. Call us if you need us." Ray and Hilary rose from their seats and hurried outside, closing the door behind them.

"Hilary? What are you doing? Kai needs to sleep-"

"He didn't send us out because he was tired, although he is…" Hilary's voice trailed off. She drew back from the door, trembling. "Listen, Ray. Just listen." Ray limped slowly over to the door and put his ear to it. From inside came a low moaning sound, interrupted by choking sobs. Ray stumbled back and stared at the door. He met Hilary's eye, and the two of them backed away, aware that they were intruding on something incredibly private. They trudged upstairs, Ray leaning heavily on Hilary.

Upstairs, they hugged each other tightly for a few minutes. Hilary pulled away with an exhausted yawn. "I'm so tired…" Ray smiled slightly, stroking her head.

"Go on then. Get some sleep." Hilary blinked owlishly as she crawled into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Aren't you going to sleep too, Ray?" she asked sleepily, eyes drifting shut. Ray shook his head. "Me? Sleep?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his throbbing leg as he collapsed into a chair. "Fat chance! You don't know how lucky you are, Hilary. I'm willing to bet no-one else can sleep tonight…"

* * *

Argh, Kai/OC!I promised myselfI would never, _**ever **_do that... (apart from one story, where I've got him with a boy OC, just for originality) This is going to get a lot more Kai-centered, a _lot_, so I aplogise if people dislike it. 


	12. Chapter 12

Next chapter's up, people!

* * *

Tyson didn't flinch as a nurse accidentally brushed against his arm. A massive purple-black bruise spread from his wrist to his elbow, split down the middle by a deep cut, but it could've belonged to someone else for all the notice he took of it, eyes fixed unblinkingly on Max.

Judy Tate looked round the door, saw Tyson, sighed inwardly, and went back outside.

"No luck. He's still there." she said tiredly to Kenny.

"It's been seven hours, Judy! He hasn't spoke, eaten, or slept for seven hours!" Kenny cried desperately, pacing up and down the corridor.

"I know, Kenny, I know. You say you've tried to get him out of it?" Kenny nodded.

"I've tried six times, but it's like he just looks straight through you, like he can't hear you…" Kenny swallowed back a sob. "I did think of getting Hilary over, she can normally shake him out of anything and I mean literally shake him, but…" He trailed off. Judy looked up quickly.

"What?" she asked sharply. Kenny shook his head.

"It's probably nothing, but…when we were waiting for the ambulance…I didn't hear much but I think they had an argument. I know that's not saying much," he added hurriedly. "But I get the feeling it was more serious than normal. I don't think Hilary could help us much this time."

"Damn." muttered Judy. There was a moment's silence.

"What about Kai?" Kenny said suddenly. "You know how competitive those two are! If we could get them together-"

"Good plan, Kenny. But, unless you mean to show Tyson someone even worse off than he is it wouldn't work, I'm afraid." Judy said quietly. Kenny looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Judy sighed again.

"Tell me Kenny, would it mean anything to you if I told you Kai was subolic?"

"Subolic? No, what is it?"

"It's a shortened term for super-fast-metabolic-system. Also called S.F.M.S, for obvious reasons. It's pretty rare. Basically, people with S.F.M.S digest food much faster than normal people. Which is great if you're in a hurry, but it also means they gain and lose energy much faster as well. If they use up all their energy in a rush, they simply pass out until their bodies have recovered enough. It's called a subolic collapse. It's also made more severe if they haven't eaten for a while."

"And?"

"When I last saw him, Kai was heading towards one. Fast." Judy said bluntly.

"When was the last time any of you had anything to eat?" she continued.

"Umm…don't know. I haven't eaten all day, but I think the others had quite a big breakfast…of course, Kai didn't turn up until around noon…"

"Oh, the hospital was aware that he was subolic, Kenny. That's how I knew. They would have made sure he had something to eat, don't worry…but you say none of you have had anything to eat since this morning? Make sure you get something, okay? And you might as well take something in to Tyson."

"Okay."

"Oh, I just thought of something. Has Kai done anything physical, like fighting?" Kenny snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, just a bit! He threw Thomas across the room, fought a security guard and knocked down a steel door!"

Judy sucked in her breath.

"Yes, I don't think it would be a good idea to call Kai at the moment."

"Ray?"

"No, let them rest." Kenny pushed his wild hair out of his eyes and looked at Judy properly, seeing the lines of worry and stress carved deeply into her tired face. He kicked himself for forgetting the reason they were here in the first place.

"How's Max doing?" he asked tentatively. Judy sighed yet again and ran her fingers through her blonde hair, closing her eyes in weariness.

"Not good." Her voice broke. "H-his temperature is so high, his liver's malfunctioned. Twice." A few tears trickled from under her closed eyelids. "They say that if it gets any higher, there-there's nothing more they can do…" She started crying in earnest, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So, we just have to wait and see what happens…" muttered Kenny. "Come on, Judy, let's go get a coffee or something. You look shattered."

Tyson drew back from the door, jolted back to his senses at last. He'd had no idea that Max was this ill. He walked slowly back to the hospital bed, emotions boiling under his blank face. How dare they say he was arguing with Hilary? It wasn't his fault she was an annoying, useless piece of-. He stopped himself, ashamed. Maybe when all this was over, he could apologise, but right now, Max needed whatever strength he had left to give, although the thought of food was making his mouth water…If Kenny remembered about him, it surely wouldn't hurt to just take a mouthful… He licked his lips, suddenly aware of a searing pain in his left arm. Ignoring it, he stared at Max again.

C'mon Max, bud! You can beat this thing! he thought. Damn hospitals! He hated waiting…

Kai stared blankly at the flickering fireplace. Dry-eyed, he shifted slightly in his chair. He was so tired he wasn't even able to settle down enough to try and sleep. He knew that if he didn't sleep soon, he would pass out. He welcomed the thought. At least when you were unconscious, you didn't have to think. Anika…

Ray sat silently. The pain from his leg had eased a little, but he still couldn't sleep. He was worried about all of them.

Kenny, having to deal with Tyson, stressed and tired.

Kai, exhausted and eaten up by memories.

Hilary, feeling guilty for no reason, badly shaken.

Tyson, shell-shocked, guilty, numb.

And Max, who, if appearances were anything to go by, was seriously ill. He sighed helplessly. Finally, at three o'clock, he drifted off.

"Mrs Tate? Mrs Tate!" Judy stirred and rolled over, rubbing her eyes furiously.

"What?" she said sleepily, swinging herself upright on the bench. A nurse stood in front of her. "Is it Max?" she asked, terrified. The nurse smiled.

"Relax, Mrs Tate. Max is doing well."

"You mean…"

"His temperature dropped two degrees during the night. He's out of immediate danger."

"Oh, thank God!" Judy leaned back against the wall and laughed tearfully. "Thank heavens!"

"Judy!" a deep voice called. Judy looked up to see Max's dad running towards her. She grinned widely. Suddenly, everything was all right again.

"You took your time, Gary!" she said happily, hugging him tightly.

"Yes, I was in Japan! How's Max?"

"Better." Judy said sombrely. Gary blinked.

"How bad?" he asked slowly.

"His temperature's around 104, now." Judy said.

"It was…?" asked Gary slowly.

"106." said Judy. Gary whistled.

"Oh, Max!" he said softly. "It's been hard for you, hasn't it, Ju?" He hugged her again.

"Damn!" he exclaimed loudly.

"What?"

"I almost forgot to tell you! Kenny says, do you want to come and see Max?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, let's go!"

Any doubts Judy might have had about Max's health were brushed aside when she went into the room. One look at Tyson convinced her that Max was getting better. He was talking loudly to Kenny through mouthfuls of the biggest sandwich Judy had ever seen, and he had finally let the nurses clean up his arm. Smiling, she looked over to Max. She gasped in astonishment. Max's eyes were open and he was staring straight at her.

"Mum, Dad…" he mouthed through the oxygen mask. Kenny and Kenny tactfully backed away, leaving the family alone.

"I'm gonna go and phone the others now, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Kenny."

"You better think up a decent apology before Hilary gets here!"

"Mmm…"

"Miss Hilary!" came the voice of the receptionist. "Phone for you!"

Hillary yawned and swung herself sleepily out of bed. Two minutes later, she was shaking Ray's shoulder furiously.

"Ray! Ray, you idiot, wake up!" Ray stirred, and tried to bat her hand away. He peeled his eyes open, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Ray, that was Kenny. Max is okay!" Ray struggled upright, his sleep-fogged brain trying to work out what she was on about.

"What?" he said groggily.

"Well, he's still ill," Hilary's face fell slightly as she spoke. "But, he's apparently out of any immediate danger, so, we should go and see him!"

"Y'what?"

"I said, we should go and see him!"

"Yeah, see him, okay…" Ray muttered, trying to wake himself up. He peeled off his top, too tired to feel embarrassed, dragged a clean one on, and tried to stand up.

As his wounded leg gave way beneath him, he stretched out a hand to save himself, only to realise, just in time, that it was the broken one. Snatching it back, he would've fallen if Hilary hadn't grabbed him round the waist. Bracing herself as she took Ray's full weight, Hilary staggered to a chair and dumped him on it.

"Maybe we should wait a bit…" she said doubtfully. Ray straightened up.

"No, it's okay, Hil, I'm awake now!"

"You sure?"

"Postive, but we might need to call a taxi."

"Why?"

"Because none of us can drive, at least, I don't think Kai can, and…" He trailed off.

"What?" Ray looked at Hilary, deadpan. Suddenly, it hit her. Ray's right hand was broken, she knew that. But, his right leg was the one she'd stitched last night! So that meant that Ray not only couldn't walk, he couldn't use his hand for support, either! Ray's eyes glittered in amusment as he looked at her. Abruptly, she laughed too.

"Shall we go, Ray? Your loyal walking stick awaits!" She strected out an arm and Ray took it gratefully.

"Kai? You awake?"

"Yes. What is it?" came a cold voice from the lounge. Ray's heart sank. He knew Kai in this mood. They'd be lucky if he listened to them, let alone agreed to come…

"Why?" asked Kai, taking another mouthful of banana. "Why should I come?" As was normal when he was like this, Hilary noticed, he was speaking very formally.

"Because we want you to?" she said hopefully. Kai gave her a look of the utmost contempt, and turned away. Ray smiled grimly.

"Fine then, don't come. We'll be sure to tell Tyson that you were too scared." he said carelessly. Kai's eyes flickered back to Ray. He knew that he was being manipulated, but he couldn't bear to appear soft or scared to Tyson. Face impassive, he nodded his head once, throwing the empty banana skin into the bin.

"Very well. But I reserve the right to leave at any time." He swept past them and out the door.

The second he was gone, the other two collapsed into hysterical laughter.

"I-I reserve…" Hillary was laughing too much to even finish her imitation. Ray chuckled, composing himself .

"Did you call the taxi?" Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Hillary nodded.

"Miss Hillary?" The receptionist's voice blared from the speaker on the wall. "Taxi!"

"That was quick!" said Ray, surprised.

"The taxi place is only three doors down." Hillary explained. She stood up and slipped her arm around Ray's shoulder.

"Oh no! I am not going in there! It was too much being stuck in there for a month!" Kai spun around and tried to get back into the taxi, only to be stopped when Hilary laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"Please, Kai?" she pleaded. Kai shook his head violently.

"No. I can't go in there again." He spoke calmly, but both Ray and Hilary could see how tense he was. Ray looked at him closely. Was that…fear in his eyes?

"C'mon Kai, please?" Kai's temper flared and he leaned close to Hilary.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear!" he hissed.

"But, Kai-"

"I said NO!" Kai yelled and, drawing his arm back, slapped her viciously round the face. Hilary stumbled back, tears coursing down her flaming cheek. Eyes blazing, Ray took a couple of unsteady steps forward, putting as little weight on his leg as possible, fists clenched tightly.

"Cowardly, jealous bastard!" he muttered furiously under his breath. Hilary pulled at his arm.

"Ray, don't, it's not his fault, I shouldn't have kept on at him…" she said desperately. Kai's eyes glittered with malice as he watched.

"Yeah, come on, Ray. Don't disappoint your girlfriend, now!" he said breathlessly. Ray eyed him coldly, controlling his temper with difficulty.

"I'd like nothing more than to beat you up, Kai, but, unlike you, me and Hillary have a job to do, namely, visiting Max. Now, if you really can't stand to come in, then so be it. We'll see you later." He turned away, then swayed as his leg gave out. Hilary grabbed him and the two of them walked into the hospital.

Kai stood watching them until they were inside, then swung round and slammed his fist violently into a low wall, screwing up his eyes in disgust.

"Damn bloody temper!" he swore. How could he have done that? He could still see Hilary's shocked, horrified expression as his palm thudded into the side of her face, the raw redness of her cheek. Ray's words echoed in his head.

"Cowardly, jealous-"

"If you can't stand to come in-" Is that really all I am? Kai wondered. Jealous, because they love each other, and the only person I ever loved- no Kai, don't think about her! He stopped himself mid-thought and looked at the hospital. Coward is right. he admitted ruefully to himself. I'd rather break my own arm than go in there…But I should probably find out how Max is, and Ray will never forgive me if I don't go in…Oh God, I don't want to do this, why am I doing this again? Oh God, oh God… Stop being stupid! What would Tyson do if he could see me? Laugh till he choked, probably. Now, just keep your head down, that's it, don't look at anybody...

* * *

Okay, that's that chapter done! LikeI said before,I don't really like this fic anymore, but you lot do, so I'm doing this for you! R&R, pretty please!


	13. Chapter 13

This is a _**much**_ longer chapter than normal, during which I get to indulge inmy favourite pastime: making Kai go nuts! This is the penultimate chapter, people, so can I just say thank you all for staying with me this entire fic. I love you all. :)

* * *

Kai leaned against the wall, eyes flicking aimlessly around the reception area. He'd plucked up enough courage to ask the receptionist where Max was. He was just having trouble forcing himself to actually go. No hospital memory he had was good. Like the time when he'd been in to visit a mate back in his gang days, rolling drunk, passed out, and ended up in a hospital bed with blood poisoning. It'd taken him three days to remember who he was, let alone where he was, and five unsuccessful escape attempts before they'd realised that he was terrified of hospitals. Result, another five days on sedation until he was well enough to get out of there. It'd taken him at least three fights to regain his reputation after that'd got around. Or, the time when he was only four and his grandfather had whipped him senseless, then beaten him again when he had woken up and told the hospital staff what had happened. That'd been awful, no-one had believed him either after his grandfather had been for a 'little talk' with the clinical director, probably told them he was mental or something. Mind you, that had been a Russian hospital, and had probably been on Voltaire's extensive pay roll. But, the worst memory he had, also in a Russian hospital now he came to think of it, he'd been even younger, two, maybe three tops…

He had been admitted with something, he couldn't remember what, but it must have been pretty serious, because he remembered the ambulance sirens and flashing lights. Anyway, when he'd got there, a nurse had been standing over him, a needle in her hand. He could still remember exactly what she'd said:

"Hello, sweetie. I'm just going to give you something to make you go to sleep, then when you wake up, you'll feel ever so much better. Now, just hold out your arm, that's it, well done!" He remembered what the needle had looked like, going in. It hadn't hurt, though. That had come later.

"Now, you're going to go to sleep for a while. If you need anything when you wake up, just press this teeny little button here, see? There's a good boy! Have a nice sleep." She had given him a gentle pat, then walked out. He remembered the confusion he'd felt. The only kindness he had known back then was when one of the older boys took his beatings for him, and here was this strange lady being so nice to him. It had been very confusing, but the drug he'd been given had kicked in quickly, and he had fallen asleep, just as she'd said he would.

When he had woken up… Oh hell, he didn't want to remember this bit-damn it, too late…

_Nurse Smith heard the tiny bleep of the alarm go off in the middle of her cup of tea. She looked down at it._

"_Who've you got?" asked one of the other nurses._

"_Room 27." she answered. "Poor little blighter probably doesn't know where he is."_

"_Who's that, Kai Hitwarti? He's cute isn't he? Grandfather's a right bastard, excuse my French."_

"_Yeah. He's only two. Suspected meningitis."_

"_Ooh, nasty!" _

"_Mm. I reckon his grandfather hits him, y'know. I gave him a pat and I swear he thought I was going to hit him! Huh, I'm probably just rambling. I'd better get going - oops, there he goes again - save me a space at lunch, yeah?"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

'_If you need anything, just press the button.' He'd done that, but nothing had happened. So, he did it again. Then he lay back in the strange bed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he started to scream with panic. Why was everything not the right shape, and going all swirly?_

"_Stop moving!" he whispered feebly at the wildly swaying walls. His arm hurt. He was cold… What was happening?_

_The nurse opened the door and gasped. The two year old was screaming, tears pouring down his face as he writhed about on the bed, clutching a swollen, bleeding arm._

"_Sweetie-pie, what's wrong?" she said gently, rushing over and carefully holding his hot, clammy arm, slamming her hand into the panic button. Kai whimpered as a disfigured monster leaned over him, then grabbed his arm. He howled with fresh fear, spitting out words into the distorted, swirling room._

"_Cold, go 'way! All swirly, make it stop, make it STOP!" he screamed desperately. Two doctors hurried into the room, stopping dead when they saw what was happening._

"_Nurse Smith! What is going on?"_

"_I don't know, I think it might be an allergic reaction to the morphine, he's panicking badly."_

"_Yes, thank you, we can see that. Now then, Kai, just let us have a look at you…"_

"_No! Go 'way!"_

Kai shuddered. That had to be one of the worst moments of his life. And he had a lot to choose from. Automatically, he reached down and grasped his arm, where the needle had gone in. There was still a small scar there. That little episode had been the main reason that he was so scared around hospitals. And needles. He shook himself violently. He'd spent enough time thinking. Either he was going to meet up with the others, or he was going out of this hospital and never coming back in unless he was unconscious. He was halfway towards the exit when he stopped himself. No. He was going to do this. He was.

Ray and Hilary walked towards the room they'd been told Max was in. Hilary spotted Tyson and Kenny leaning against the wall and waved frantically. Tyson looked up.

"Hi, guys!" he said, running over to them. "What happened to you?" he asked, gesturing to Ray's leg.

"Thomas." said Ray flatly.

"Ah. Where's Kai?"

"Outside."

"Okay. Wanna come sit down?"

"Yeah, you bet!" said Hilary. "Ray weighs a ton!"

"Well, thanks very much!"

"Oops, sorry!" Hilary giggled. The three of them moved over to where Kenny was sitting.

Kenny raised his head.

"Oh, hi you two!" he said vaguely, before disappearing behind his laptop screen again.

"Anti-social as always, Chief!" Tyson grinned, slapping him on the back. "Wotcha working on?"

"Something." Tyson shrugged and turned back the other two.

"How's your arm?" Hilary asked.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that!" said Tyson, looking with interest at his bandaged arm. He prodded it experimentally. "Ow!"

"Yup, it's fine!" laughed Hilary.

"So, you guys wanna see Max?" Tyson asked, wincing as he flexed his arm.

"Of course!" said Hilary, surprised.

"Well, you can go in once his mum and dad are out."

"Max's dad's here? I thought he was in Japan?" Ray said.

"He was!"

"Oh, right. He got here quickly!" The door opened and Max's mum and dad stepped through.

"Oh, hello you two!" Judy smiled. "I suppose you want to say hello to Max?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, come through here."

"What, more visitors? How popular are you, Max?" the nurse joked. "Yes, of course they can come in, but only five minutes, and don't go getting him excited. He really should be resting, but…" She winked cheerfully at them, holding the door open.

"As if!" said Hilary, nudging Ray. Ray smiled thinly, still angry. Hilary rolled her eyes and made for the door. A hand on her arm stopped her. She swung round to face Tyson.

"Hey, Hil," he said, shifting about uncomfortably. "About yesterday…I'm sorry, yeah?"

"It's okay, Tyson!" Hilary said lightly, grinning. "I forgive you!" Tyson's face shone with relief.

"Thanks." he said quietly. Hilary flashed him another smile and followed Ray through the door. Thank goodness for that! It was brilliant that Tyson wasn't mad any more. Now, she just had to work on Ray…

"Hiya, Max!" Hilary said, as her and Ray stepped up to the hospital bed. "How are you?"

"Tired." came the faint reply as Max pulled off his oxygen mask. Hillary took a closer look at Max. The younger boy looked drained and pale, wires sprouting everywhere.

"Yeah, you don't look all that good." she admitted.

"Thanks! I think I liked it better when I was really sick, at least I didn't feel so bad! And, I didn't know about these things." Max said, glancing disdainfully at the IV in his hand. Leaning his head back wearily, he suddenly noticed a patch of red on Hilary's cheek. "What's that?" he asked, gesturing weakly.

"Oh, nothing." Hillary said evasively. Max cocked his head to one side inquiringly. Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. Hilary handed him the oxygen mask and helped him slip it on, watching as his laboured breathing slowed. Ray limped up to the bed.

"Hi Max. Yeah, Kai hit her." he said bluntly.

"Oh, hi Ray-he did what?" Max gasped, struggling up onto his elbows and ripping off the oxygen mask. It was an unspoken rule in the group; don't hit Hilary, whatever you do. They could take chunks out of each other, but they could never, ever, hit Hilary. Hilary desperately tried to smooth things over.

"It was nothing, really, it didn't hurt-"

"Like hell it didn't-" Max broke off mid-sentence, flopped back onto the bed and began coughing violently, his whole body shaking.

"Alright, alright, out!" ordered the nurse, hurrying over to Max. "Now then Max, what did I say to you about getting excited? No, don't try and talk…" The nurse's voice faded away as Hilary and Ray walked quickly towards the door.

"How could you?" Hilary hissed furiously once they were outside, Tyson and Kenny having gone to get more food. "You knew it would make Max angry, so why did you do it? The nurse disobeyed orders to let us in, and this is what you do?"

"He wanted to know." Ray said calmly.

"Yes, but there is such a thing as a white lie, you know! You saw how ill he was, you knew what it would do, why-" Giving up in disgust, Hilary pulled her arm from around Ray's shoulders and started to stalk away, narrowly avoiding somebody coming down the corridor the opposite way. Muttering a curt apology, she dodged out of the way and ran into the toilets, the one place where she could be sure that no one would follow her.

Ray swayed and nearly toppled, grabbing hold of a door handle to stop himself from falling. Damn it! He steadied himself and looked in the direction Hilary had gone. He was so stupid! He had let his anger at Kai take over, and he'd taken it out on Hilary and Max. When she came back, he would apologise, and he supposed he ought to apologise to Judy or Max, whoever he saw first- A trolley knocked against his leg and he was spun around and unbalanced again. As he fell, he made a hopeless grab for something, anything, to stop himself falling. Missing by a mile, he closed his eyes and waited for the painful impact. Suddenly, he was jolted violently as someone grabbed his arm painfully, then hauled him upright, setting him unsteadily on his feet. Dizzy, Ray muttered his thanks.

"No problem." said a familiar voice. Ray spun round as if he'd been scalded, pulling his arm out of the iron grip. Damn! It was humiliating enough falling over, but to do it in front of Kai… He felt a searing pain in his head as Kai grabbed him by his hair and pulled him round until they were face to face, Ray's golden eyes staring coldly into Kai's strangely agitated violet eyes.

"Listen to me, Ray," Kai hissed. "I'm sorry I hit Hilary, okay? But you being mad with me is not helping-" He cut himself off abruptly, letting go of Ray's hair.

"Not helping what?" Ray asked, curiosity overcoming his anger. Kai turned away.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Why?" asked Ray, massaging his head.

"Ray, did you ever hear the saying "Curiosity killed the cat"?"

"Yes, but I'm not dead yet!" Ray replied amiably, well used to cat jokes.

"Give me five minutes and we'll see…" muttered Kai darkly. Ray laughed.

"Alright, forgive and forget, okay?" Kai nodded, moving away to lean against the wall.

"Max?" he asked. Ray looked embarrassed and explained quickly about telling Max that Kai had hit Hilary.

"He didn't take it too well…" Ray finished, flushing red.

"I can imagine!" Kai said dryly. "So, Hilary ran off in a strop did she?"

"Yeah, guess so." The door to Max's room opened at the same time that Tyson, Kenny and a subdued Hilary appeared.

Tyson took a huge mouthful out of a chocolate bar. Stuffing the rest of it into his pocket, he looked up to see Kai standing next to Ray. He waved, but neither of them noticed, both staring at something the nurse was holding. Tyson followed their gazes down. A needle. Big deal. Tyson shrugged and sat down in a chair.

Ray tore his gaze away from the needle and stared hard at the floor, fighting down nausea. He sneaked a look a Kai, who was still staring at it, eyes wide and terrified, one hand clutching his upper arm. "Kai, you idiot, don't look at it-" He stopped and struggled not to throw up as he caught another glimpse of the needle. He decided to take his own advice and limped quickly over to Hillary and the others, swallowing hard. He took another look at Kai, who still hadn't looked away from the needle. "Kai, look away!" he called thickly. The nurse, alerted by Ray's call, looked down. Seeing Kai, she instantly dropped the needle into her pocket, smoothing it over so that it was completely out of sight. Tyson, who had worked out what was going on, stood up hurriedly.

"Kai, you dumb prat, it's gone! It's okay!" he yelled. But Kai wasn't listening, still staring, terrified, at the spot where the needle had been.

Voices. So many voices…so...confusing…

_Now, just hold out your arm, that's it, well done!_

_Now, you're going to go to sleep for a while…_

_Go 'way!_

_You told them, Kai. And you know what that makes you? A bad boy. And you know what bad boys get, don't you?_

_The kid's scared of hospitals!_

_At least he wasn't too chicken to join in last night!_

_Why? So I could end up like him?_

_Mental case! Only a nutter'd be afraid of hospitals! Spaz!_

_I'm leaving you, Kai…_

"No!" Kai choked. "Go away! Leave me alone!" He spun around and started running, not caring where he went, just wanting out. Now.

_Spaz! Nutter! _

"Kai!" Ray and Tyson yelled, rising from their seats.

"No, boys!" Judy shouted. "Stay where you are!" The two boys stopped dead, shooting desperate glances in the direction Kai had run. "There's no point in running all over the hospital! I'll alert security. Kai will be fine, I promise you." Four incredulous faces looked at her.

"You don't understand, do you?" Kenny whispered, shaking his head.

"If you send security after Kai…" Hilary said.

"It'll just make it worse!" Ray continued.

"He'll be a gibbering wreck!" Tyson finished. Everyone looked sharply at Tyson to check he wasn't messing about. But even Tyson wasn't that insensitive, and his face was grim as he returned the glares. He stood up. "Right, let's go!"

"No, not yet." Tyson stared at Ray in confusion.

"Why not yet?" he asked. Ray took a deep breath, forcing the last of his nausea down.

"I want to know why Kai reacted like that." he said, looking straight at the nurse, who flushed slightly and stepped forwards.

"All right," she said.

"Wait." Hilary said. "I'm confused. How do you know about Kai? I never saw you when he was in here before!" The nurse sighed.

"My friend was Kai's nurse, but all the nurses know something about Kai. He's been in here a couple of times before, and word gets around."

"What sort of word?" Tyson asked.

"Mainly stories, like the fact that he tried to punch the clinical director, or when he ripped his IV out, things like that. But the two facts are that, for some reason, he's terrified of hospitals and even more scared of needles. I should have been more careful with the needle, I'm sorry."

"What I don't get," Hilary said suddenly. "is how he stayed in here for a month, if he's this scared." The nurse looked at her.

"You should know, Hilary." Hilary opened her mouth to deny it, then froze, remembering how sleepy Kai had always looked, even when he'd been almost ready to come out of hospital.

"You…sedated him?" she said slowly. The nurse nodded.

"The consultants weren't too happy with keeping him on sedation all the time, but his nurse just said, "If you want to keep calling security, that's fine by me." And she was right, too. The times that they took him off it, without fail, he would try to escape. Hospitals seem to hold a lot of bad memories for him."

"Okay Ray, you know now, can we go already?" Tyson said in a strained voice, standing up again. Ray nodded and stood up carefully.

"Boys, please-" Judy pleaded.

"I'm going too!" Hilary said defiantly.

"And me!" Kenny closed his laptop and stood up. Tyson gave a grim smile.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

Kai stumbled blindly down the corridor. His eyes were wide and blank with fear as he battled with himself.

_What the bloody hell is going on? It's like every bad memory I've ever had is ganging up on me! Oh no, not again…_

"_Spaz!"_

"_Chicken!"_

"_Bad boy, Kai…" No! Get out! I don't want you! Go away!_

_I'm going mad…I'm going completely insane…_

"I'm going mad…" Kai mumbled, eyes flicking around wildly. He vaguely saw a sign up ahead and strained his eyes to read it. Was that the exit? No. He tripped on something and fell, landing away from the sign, in a dark corner away from prying eyes. He tried to get up again, but found he couldn't. He lay back, giving himself up to the voices inside his head.

He'd always imagined madness like falling off a cliff, and here it was. Mother of all cliffs. He was being dragged, slowly, unwillingly, through the mist, towards the edge, dragged by the voices…

_You always knew it was going to end up this way, Kai. Don't deny it. Accept it. No, I can't…I won't…_

_You will…_

Suddenly, a vaguely familiar voice cut through the fog inside Kai's head, the cliff edge disappearing into the mist.

"Well, well, well, look at what the almighty Kai is reduced to!" Kai blinked and looked blearily up, expecting to see Ray or Tyson poking fun at him. He blinked again and gasped, unable to believe his eyes, his heart doing somersaults.

"A-Anika?" he said, his heart leaping inside him. "Is that you?"

"Well, if it isn't, someone's doing a bloody good impression, that's all I can say!" said the voice. Kai tried to focus his eyes. A blurry figure swam in front of him. Well, it looked like Anika. It talked like Anika. So, maybe, just maybe, it was Anika…

"Anika?" he asked again. The girl sighed, flinging her long black hair over her shoulder as she strode away.

"Yeah, Kai, it's me." Suddenly, another figure appeared, extending a hand to help Kai up.

"Hey, Flame! I ain't seen you round for a while!" Tim's deep voice echoed round Kai's head, even as he shook his head in reply to the offer of a hand up. I have got to be imagining this! he thought dazedly. There is no way that this is really happening! He swallowed and tried to pull himself together.

"It's Kai, Tim. I left Flame behind a long time ago. So, are you two…together?" His voice sounded strange, hoarse in his ears.

"Oh, yeah, we are. She's a babe…Kai." Tim said, the name coming awkwardly to his tongue. He looked at Kai properly, noticing for the first time that his old rival was shaking and pale. He thought for a minute, then put his hand in his pocket, and drew something out.

"Here, Fl-Kai," he said, quickly correcting himself. "You want some? Y'look like you could do wiv it, no offence intended, bud!" Kai looked up. Tim was holding a beer bottle. Without thinking, Kai's hand jerked forwards to take it. Hurriedly, he pulled it back. Damn it! He thought he had beaten that part of his past, but, obviously not. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted that beer right now.

"Don't tempt me, please, Tim," he said shakily.

"What's the matter? Don't you want it?" Tim asked bemusedly. He had never known Kai turn down alcohol before. Food, yes. Sleep, yes. Not alcohol.

"You have no idea how much I want it." Kai muttered. Tim frowned.

"Stop it, Kai, you're scarin' me."

"I'm scaring myself, Tim."

"Right, now that this touching reunion is over," Anika said sarcastically, walking over to stand in front of Kai. She looked down at him, her lip curling. "So, Kai, how's life been treating you lately?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, but I do." Anika said, eyes glittering. "What's wrong with you, then?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me," Anika sighed impatiently. "A blind person could tell that there's something wrong with you, Kai, and I'm certainly not blind!" Kai looked up, meeting her eyes for the first time in four years. Anika gasped. Kai's eyes were dead, lifeless, the intense spark that she had once found so sexy smothered by layers of fear and bewilderment.

"I'm just…tired, Anika." Kai said slowly. As soon as he said it, he knew it was true. Every bone in his body ached with weariness, thoughts coming slowly through a thick fog of exhaustion. A very large part of his brain was telling him to just lie down and give up, but a tiny part was screaming at him: Don't you dare give up, Kai! You never did anything by giving up! Kai sighed helplessly, lowering his head on to his arms.

Anika scowled, looking at Kai's unresponsive form in front of her. This wasn't going to plan. By now, he should be at her feet. Every other boyfriend, including Tim, had to beg for her attention, but Kai had always been different, aloof, only giving as much attention as he had received. Which had led to her getting more involved than she had meant to. Getting out had hurt, but she couldn't stand being tied down to anyone. She was her own girl. She'd always remembered Kai though, and had been tracking him down for years, finally deciding to go and see if she still held his heart. But now…A very small part of him still wanted her, of that she was sure, but the rest of his brain was occupied with being exhausted. And, if she wasn't wrong, and she rarely was, he was well overdue a collapse. A subbie, as she used to call them. Best to ignore that. So, if part of him still wanted her, it was time she played up to it, wasn't it?

"Oh, Kai?" she purred, kneeling down in front of him.

Kai looked up again, seeing Anika's face just a few inches from his own.

"What?" he rasped. Anika grinned.

"Oh, nothing," she said airily, cupping both hands round his face, rubbing a soft thumb over his cheek. Alarm flickered briefly in Kai's eyes and he pulled away. Despite himself, he could feel his eyes being drawn towards her. Slut she might be, but she was an extremely attractive slut, and Kai could feel old habits rising.

"No, Anika, I can't…"

"Don't be stupid, Kai, you know you want to!" Anika whispered, before leaning forwards and kissing him, eyes closing in expectation.

Anika had been right. A small part of Kai's brain still wanted her, and that part began to kick in as she forced his mouth open and touched his tongue with hers. She could feel Kai's hands beginning to move, stroking her neck and shoulders gently. She relaxed, enjoying the satisfaction that comes from being right. And what Kai was doing wasn't too bad either. Quite nice, actually…

Kai's hands slid down towards Anika's waist. Suddenly, a figure cut through the red mist he was floating in. Great. Tyson. Just the person you wanted to be thinking about when you're in the middle of a passionate kiss with your ex-girlfriend! thought Kai, irritated. But Tyson's grinning face was joined by others, and Kai was jolted out of his pleasant limbo world. Damn! Don't I even have control over my own thoughts? Obviously not…

Anika's eyes half-opened. Something was different. It felt like he'd lost interest. Well, that would soon change! She smiled to herself, kissing Kai again, harder this time.

* * *

Kai / OC...shudders in horror.I still cannot believe thatI wrote this...anyway, R&R, please! This story hasover ONE THOUSAND hits!I am in shock! Thanks to everyone, and stay with me for the last chapter! It _should_ (crosses fingers tightly, touches wood etc) be up tomorrow. See you then! 


	14. Chapter 14

This is the LAST chapter! Hope you enjoy it! (purely centered around Kai -I just couldn't help myself!) Warning: this has one piece of bad language in it.

* * *

Loud-mouthed, hyperactive Tyson.

Confident, athletic Ray.

Feisty, chatty Hilary.

Gentle, cheerful Max.

Brainy, ever-worried Kenny.

Kai's team-mates floated in front of him. As he watched, their expressions changed from happiness to sadness as their worst moments were replayed in front of Kai.

Tyson, watching horror stricken as his friends were beaten up, powerless to help.

Ray and Max, grief tearing them apart as their bit beasts were wrenched from them and used against them.

Kenny and Hilary, screaming from the sidelines as the others gave up the fight.

And everybody's worst memory…

"_You're worried about Kai, aren't you?" Ray asked suddenly. Tyson stopped in the doorway of the bus. "Yeah." he admitted. "He should be here by now." The two of them were silent for a moment. Ray shook himself. "Don't worry, Tyson. Kai's probably there already. He'll give us a roasting once we get there!" Tyson grinned. "Anyway," Ray continued. "When has Kai ever failed us before?" Tyson grinned again, conceding defeat. _

"_Never." he admitted._

"_Right!" Ray said. "Kai will turn up, Tyson." Tyson nodded, climbing into the bus. Ray made to follow him, but stopped in the doorway, face serious._

_Kai will turn up…I hope. He shook himself. Now who was being paranoid?_

"_And welcome, beyblade fans, to this, the exhibition match between World Champions, the Demolition Boys and the Allstars, who have been invited to blade in this personally by Voltaire, boss man of the Demolition Boys-"_

"_Yeah, Brad," the sarcastic voice of co-commentator, AJ Topper interrupted. "You know that's just a nice way of saying that they didn't win!" There was a slight party atmosphere in the stadium, as the crowd watched, knowing that this was simply a warm-up to the big match, the Demolition Boys against the powerful newcomers, the Bladebreakers._

"_And now, let's meet the starting blader for the Demolition Boys!" Silence. Sound of rustling papers. Then Brad's voice boomed out again, somewhat uncertainly. "And the Demolition Boys have just announced the first match will be fought by…a surprise blader?"_

"_Hey! This isn't in the script!" Picking up the unease from the two commentators, the crowd started whispering, swapping theories. Suddenly, Brad started talking again, his voice a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "Well, AJ, I can't believe this, but-"_

"_Dead right, Brad! The Bladebreakers aren't going to like this at all!"_

"_What kind of person-"_

"_Brad!"_

"_Sorry, sorry…the surprise blader for the Demolition Boys is…Kai!" The stadium fell silent as Kai entered, his face unreadable, eyes glittering with malicious satisfaction. Everyone craned their necks to try and see the Bladebreakers' reactions._

"_Well, this is going to be a blow to the Bladebreakers, no doubt about that…" The commentators' stunned voices trailed away, as even they stared at the four boys sitting, shocked into silence, in the stands. Max, Kenny, and Ray automatically turned to Tyson, whose face was a mask of horror._

_Kai, he thought disbelievingly. I never in a million years thought Kai would be a traitor…_

The memory faded, and Kai was left shaken. Even after all the things that they had been through as a team, that one memory still held them, from over three years ago. Thank God Hilary doesn't know, it was before she even knew my name. I was a monster back then. Cold, unapproachable, convinced I was the best. I betrayed them for a chance at what I saw as true power. They took me back, though. Forgave me.

Suddenly, a wave of white-hot anger poured through him. Why had he never realised before? They had tried to show him over and over again, but he had never really listened, intent on being the best, and then, when Tyson stole that away from him, beating the best. They were his friends. And, they were probably combing the hospital for him right now, worried out of their minds, and what was he doing? Kissing someone that he had never really loved, betraying them again, all because he couldn't cope with a few insignificant memories!

Anika hastily shuffled backwards as Kai violently pushed her away from him and stood up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Kai, what's going-"

"I want you out of my sight. Now." Kai said coldly. Anika scrambled to her feet, snarling with fury. How dare he! The two of them stared each other down, Anika breaking first, shuddering at the burning fury in Kai's eyes. Hoping despite herself, she reached out to touch Kai's arm. Kai grabbed her hand and twisted it viciously to one side.

"Hey!" Tim protested, taking a step forwards. He gulped as Kai turned his blazing eyes in him, and backed away, knowing when he was out of his depth.

"I don't want to be anywhere near you two, do you understand me?" Kai hissed venomously.

"But Kai," Tim pleaded. "We're your mates-"

"No, you are not!" Kai spat. "I know what real friendship is now, and you two come nowhere close. Do you hear me, nowhere close!" Tim opened his mouth to protest, but Anika silenced him with a sharp look.

"I can't believe I ever considered you two my friends!" Kai continued, a single tear trickling down his cheek. "Friendship isn't about wary respect, grovelling, lust. Real friendship is about people who you would give anything to protect, and who would give anything to protect you. It's about people who forgive you, no matter how awful you've been towards them in the past. It's about making you laugh inside, even if you don't show it on the outside. It's about accepting you for who you are. And it's about giving you second chances." He swept them with a scathing gaze. "Now, for old times sake, here's your second chance. Either you get out, now," He lazily rolled his sleeves up, never taking his eyes off the two teenagers standing in front of him. "Or I make you patients in here. It's a month for a head injury. Trust me, I know. Wonder how long you'll end up in here for?" He watched Anika's face intently and was rewarded with the faintest flicker of fear, Tim already dissolving into a pool of frightened jelly. Smirking, he took a step forwards, lowering his voice. "Get out. Get out now." Tim turned and fled. Anika stayed a moment longer, looking with some regret at the tall figure in front of her whose eyes blazed magnificently. They could have been incredible together, if only he hadn't gone soft…

"I said, get the fuck out of here!" Kai hissed. Anika shrugged carelessly, turned, and ran.

Kai started shaking, breath coming raggedly as his legs gave way and he collapsed against the wall, tears now streaming unchecked down his cheeks. He had done it. Anika would never bother him again. But, he was tired now. So, so…tired… "Guys…" he muttered, looking hopelessly up the corridor, his vision blurring. "Guys…I need you…" he pleaded softly. "Help…"

"Ssh Kai, it's okay, we're here, everything's fine," said a gentle voice.

"What?" Kai whispered. Not more voices, please no… A different voice spoke.

"Hey, Kai bud, pull yourself together! It's us!"

"T-Tyson?"

"You'd better believe it!" Kai tried to work out what was happening. He could dimly make out several figures. His vision cleared slightly and he smiled involuntarily. Hilary, the only one who could do so without huge loss of face, was hugging him tightly round the waist. Ray and Tyson stood either side of him, one hand on each of his shoulders. Even Kenny, who was well aware of Kai's normal opinion of him, was there, one hand resting lightly on Kai's left arm. All of them were smiling tearfully.

"Guys, I-"

"It's alright, Kai," Ray said softly. "Tell us later, yeah?"

"You get some rest now, bud." Tyson said, squeezing Kai's shoulder gently. Kai felt something being put into his hand. Opening one eye, he looked.

Draciel.

"Max said to give you this so's that you knew he would much rather be here than stuck in bed." Tyson grinned. Kai leaned his head back against the wall, finally relaxing. Everything was all right now. He had his friends, his real friends with him. Everything was going to be fine…

"Hil, I'm hungry!"

"You had a chocolate bar in your pocket last time I looked. Eat that." came Hillary's snappy reply.

"Oh yeah…"

Kai grinned inwardly. Yes, they were his friends, and he wouldn't swap them for anything. Well, Tyson's eating habits needed work… He smiled to himself, satisfied as he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Well, that's all she wrote, folks! (sorry, couldn't resist it) I apologise for the inaccuracy of Kai's "memory", it's been a heck of a long time since I've seen that episode. Who wants me to make a sequel? And if you do, what do you want? More Sarah? Ray/Hilary fluff/lime/lemon? Something else to do with Kai? And what on earth do you want to happen? Plot ideas, pairing ideas, anything and everything is welcome. It's your call, all you wonderful reviewers! Review and tell me!

Thank you again for bothering to stay with me throughout this whole fic, you are all amazing! Love you all!


End file.
